The Dragon Kingdom
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: We know how things are on Berk in the Viking days, but what would it be like if the Dragons ruled Berk, but not in their animal-like forms, but as humans? Let's join Hiccup, Boden, and Una as we take a look!
1. Chapter 1

The Spirit Portal

Six months had gone by, six very long, grueling and heartbreaking months for Hiccup, Boden, and Una since their father's passing and them taking up leadership of Berk.

And in that half years of time, they'd grown up a lot as well as accomplished a lot as had their dragons as the new leaders of dragonkind.

The Haddock siblings had been pouring all their time and effort with their friends and their own adopted younger siblings to truly revolutionizes Berk and transform it along it people it a much more advanced society.

So the last six months had been busy with using their incredible intelligence, creative minds, and special gifts along with their friends to begin the blueprints that would one day flourish and bring into fruition their dreams of fruition a true Golden Age and utopia for not just Berk but all in the Dragon Harmony Alliance.

Right now Hiccup was currently with Astrid and her adopted younger sister Bloodfire who was overseeing one of the projects. A fully functional Dragon Air Mail postal system for the whole Archipelago.

They'd finally finished tearing down the remains of Mildew old home and now had the skeleton structure for the post office being built as well nearby the home where the Terrors and Glistening Mistbreaths would live when not on duty.

"Astrid? How are thing coming along?" asked Hiccup as he flew in on Toothless who was a little agitated. "Chill out, Toothless. We won't take too long. You'll get back to Moon Shadow and your kids by snack time, don't worry, buddy."

Toothless gave him a look but he just said, "Okay, but you know she can't handle them all without me there."

"I know, Buddy. But we just got to do a few quick checks and then you can get back to your wife and kids, okay?"

"Alright."

"I still can't believe even six months later that one all our dragons are parents or the fact they can talk now!" called out Astrid as she raced up to her love to embrace him.

Ever since the events of six months ago involving both the murder of Stoick the Vast and defeating Drago Bludvist and the death of the previous King of Dragons White Kings two miracles had happened.

All the Dragon Riders dragons had become proud parents of many children and the people of Berk had reached the point of enlightenment and with help of the Dragon Soul Essence now merged with Berk itself could understand the Dragons when they spoke.

So now all the Dragon spoke like humans though the Vikings of Berk were still adjusting to the once silent fire-breathing dragons that they only made peace with five years ago could actually hold an intelligent conversation now.

"It's alright, if your still getting use to us talking, Astrid. But we are still just one family. And family is the most important thing here on Berk," Stormfly replied with a purr as she cuddled close to Astrid.

"I know, girl, I know. It's still gonna take a little time. Just as it's taking you time to learn to be a mother and our siblings learning to become riders to your children," as her sky blue eyes gazed at her adopted ten-year-old sister who was looking over the blueprints for the house they're to build and Stormfly's eldest daughter was sleeping at her side.

"Bloodfire?" Astrid called to her sister.

"Hmm? Yes, big sister?" looking up from the blueprints.

"Are you sure you and Hellfire are alright? That I can't get you something to eat or drink? We're going to be working out here a long time. And I hate to think what your mother Bloodthorn do to me if I didn't take care of you. I mean I still have to keep the Vow of Siblinghood."

"Don't worry, big sis, my mom packed plenty of treats for us and my dad's newest fruits and vegetables were blended together for our drinks. He wants us to be the taste tester for how this new drink taste. He really wants our full opinion on it."

"Well, Bloodfire, the one thing my family always admire about your parents is how they push the boundaries and think for themselves. And not afraid about what people think of them."

"Well, I know my mom has been part of your mom Brunch Club for years. She's the best baker on Berk and is always attempting to bake in new and inventive ways and put the strangest concoctions together. Just mix it up and see how it comes out. And my dad really does great thinking when it comes to his approach to farming."

"Well, it is really an innovate way of thinking what your father does sis. Using different soils, water, compost, cross-breeding plants, trying to control how much sun and all that. It's really a complex and highly advances thinking for what we normally do." Astrid told her proudly.

"And it has yield plenty of great results. As we've gotten a great deal of better fruits and vegetables for nearly a nearly 20 years now. It's truly amazing what your parents have done to improve the quality of food here on Berk." Hiccup praised the little girl who was his sister best girlfriend.

Bloodfire blushed as bright as her name and smiled proudly. "Thank you. I and Brimstone are quite proud of our parents. But aside from my parents you and Toothless did come here with a purpose, correct?"

"Oh yes, I was wondering how is the future Berk Post Office coming along?"

"Well, it took two months to clear away all that was left behind by that foul Mildew, which included the house and rotten cabbage field," Astrid started to report.

"But we've finally had them both taken care of and finally have commenced getting the post office structure started. But it's only the framework. We're waiting for Eret to get here with the rest of the construction crew members to help.

According to you three if we want to improve the future buildings you want to build they should have a mix of stone, metal and Death Song amber securing the foundation both from below and top level."

"We also need to make sure it can be connected to both Boden's Dragon Life-force System and Una's Dragon Voice Box. So it can be powered by Boden's creative battery as he calls it.

I'm still blown away how your younger brother figured out how to harness so many natural elements and then make them all converge together and work seamlessly to power Berk.

Or how Una cleverly thought to bury metal pipes and uses ocarinas to play a melody that opens a certain vales passage to speak to one another."

"Yes, my younger siblings and I are quite smart, but we want to expand and take it a step further.

We're hoping to create an invention that will be able to write letters and other documents for us. We've it in the works along with a whole backlog of other inventions mind you."

"Well, that's okay, Hiccup. Before we can go any further with this project we need the Anquetils to banish any remaining evil. So Skullette and Firefang need come and chase all the evil away and then we can get started."

"So you'll need like another day or two before you can actually get started on really building the post office or habitat?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Astrid well you four just make sure all the dangers are cleared before Skullette and her sister get here to do their bit and then I'll make sure Eret and his crew get her to get started on this site."

"Alright, my love."

"What should I do?"

"Bloodfire you just help your big sister in any way possible and continue to bond with Hellfire."

"Okay."

"Hiccup, before you go can you and your siblings make sure to check in on the rest of our families?"

"That was the idea, Astrid."

"Yes, it's my duty as King to check on every dragon on Berk."

"And my duty as Chief as well. But we've got three of us so it won't be that hard to cover more ground," he kissed Astrid goodbye and he and Toothless flew away.

"Where next, buddy?"

"You've to oversee the other two constructions projects for the laundry/clothing hall and bakery is coming. Your mother said she be waiting with Ewe and Bloodthorn to help with this inspection. As she nominated them to be in charge of each when they're completed."

"Okay, put on some speed and let's get going, buddy! The sooner we get this done faster we get back to your ten bundles of joy!"

Boden was currently overseeing an important project of his own with Stardust who with him and he was getting a headache with who he was working with.

"Come on, people! We're trying to move past using sundials here! I made the designs as simple as possible and Gobber didn't even goof up the gears! I made the hands and face of it myself!" he complained as he looked over the dunderheads trying to build his clock tower.

"What is so wrong with sticking with a sundial," muttered Mulch as he and Bucket were trying to follow the simplified diagram.

Boden ran his left hand down his face and muttered. "Odin please save me from the incredibly stupid."

"We are trying to move forward. We can't live forever in the past! We need forward thinking. Looking to the future and that means new ideas and new things. And a sundial really isn't that accurate on time.

Now while my siblings and I were on Dragon Edge we found out by accident how to truly tell time. And that's why we are attempting to build a clock here on Berk. It will be highly useful, trust me."

"Yes, if we knew what time it was we could make proper routines, schedules and have some order over chaos. And better able to track the days of the year as well." Stardust pointed out the sensibility of the project.

"But this whole dang contraption is too darn hard to figure out! It's impossible!" the two men whined.

"Oh, big brothers why do you always give up so easily? And why is it you never really use those things in your skulls called your brains?" called out two young ladies voices.

"Romi! Remi! Thank Thor! My prayers have been answered!" cried Boden as Mulch and Bucket's younger sisters showed up. These two young ladies could do literally almost anything.

"What do you think you're doing you two bucket-heads?" Romi scolded her brother Mulch and Remi looked at Bucket in pitying way.

"Yeah, you two can't even find your way out of a tin pail and you're expecting to put together Boden's clock tower? Really we'll all be sent to Helheim! You two get going and we'll finish putting this together before you blow us up."

They looked at Boden flying outside in an apologetic way. "Sorry, we're late Boden. We had to drop of Creel and Gala to be with their older brother and sister the Twins."

"What are the Twins up to? I'm afraid to ask."

"Don't worry Loki's apprentices aren't up to any mischief making today. They really do act more mature when taking care of their sister and they are also with Barf and Belch's daughter Chaos and Havoc." Romi assured him with a smile.

"So what are they up too?" he repeated for the second time.

"The four of them are currently with Fishlegs and his siblings busy gathering up supplies for both the Dragon Nursery and the necessary building material for the future building you and your siblings wish to build," Remi explained kindly to the young 15 years old who was second in command of Berk.

"Well, at least they are doing something productive that's not destructive. Let's hope Snotlout not doing anything foolish then."

Una was busy with Snotlout who had his two siblings Brimstone and Velika with him and he was busy inspecting all of Berk automated defense systems and seeing what he could upgrade.

"Are you sure you're qualified for this, Snotlout?" she asked him yet again."

"Look I don't care if your six feet tall and now part of being in charge of Berk, your still only ten years old, Una! I'm still ten years older then you and I can do this job of checking and improving our defenses!

I was a warrior long before you're born!" he snapped back at her.

The blond and lilac hair young girl didn't blink or back down. Instead, she stood her ground and gave him a glare with her bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry if my questions annoy you, Snotlout, but I am as you pointed out now one of the three people in charge of Berk!

And my brothers and I have to be through with that job! It's an awesome responsibility and we've to take it seriously or someone could die!"

"Calm down, Una! We're here to make sure our brother doesn't make any mistakes and to help him with the upgrades that you all requests," Brimstone tried to soothe her.

"Yes, we've them all right here in this notebook. See! All them fully detailed with easy to follow instructions. It won't be hard for us to improve upon them." Velika assured her.

"I hope not. I mean we're a little further behind then my BBBFF and I would like. We haven't even got started in attempting to create the New Islands or broke ground for the school we wish to build for the future generations of children of Berk."

"I'm sure given more time all your wonderful and enchanting ideas will come true. Just give it more then time then six months not everything has to have a deadline," Velika told her.

"She's right you know, Una. It's like your brothers and you been so busy determined to get all you planned done as quickly as possible and kept yourselves as busy as possible. Why?" Nightrainbow asked her.

"Nightrainbow hush!"

"Una are you trying to avoiding grieving for your father?" Brimstone inquired as he hugged Ash tightly to his chest. The little runt of a Nightmare was snoozing happily in his new best friends arms.

"What?! That's ridicules!"

"I don't think it is. It's like ever since Drago attack us and you and your older brothers became leaders you've thrown yourselves into working and not taking a moment's break." Velika agreed as she hugged Ash's sister and Hookfang's daughter Scorchclaw.

"You're both are wrong! I won't hear another word of nonsense. Just make sure you complete the job of fixing and upgrading the defense on time! I'm going to the Nursery! Goodbye!" as she flew away.

"Who does she think she kidding? Those three aren't fooling anyone!" Snotlout muttered under his breath.

When Una got to the Nursery she was in a bad mood. Shaken by what Snotlout and his siblings had said. Still trying not show it she then went down to see Skullette and Firefang and all the dragon families.

She was surprised to run into Breezy and her two children Birger and Ria when she got down there. Breezy was the greatest artist Berk had ever seen even better than Bucket though she was terribly disorganized and her son had to usually clean up after her.

Ria had had a klepto habit but had finally broken it and still loved the color red. She was smart, beautiful and charming. She also had clearly inherited her mother's talent in art and all its forms.

"Hello, Mrs. Milun, what brings you three down here?" she asked politely as she approached the black curly haired woman.

"Oh, Una! How delightfully to see you! Well I was dropping off some safe paintings I made to brighten up the Nursery and Birger and Ria made some new toys for all the new hatchlings." her mother friend replied in a cheery voice.

"Yes, now that they're in wooden frames behind this glass that was discovered by accident when we're trying to make Gronckle Iron it is safer to hang them around the Nursery," Skullette expressed as she came out to collect them.

Skullette "The Firetamer" Anquetil was the Head of the Berk Dragon Nursery. She was also the only person on Berk or Una had ever seen with two different colored eyes. One was blue the other green.

Her younger cousin/sister Firefang "the Beautiful" Anquetil was the Head of Bookkeeping on Berk as she had the best handwriting. She was also a very gifted poet even though that was a secret.

Skullette and Firefang were very close family friends of Una's family and always been like sisters to Hiccup, Boden, and Una. They really understood each other for many reasons.

The feelings of being different, secretly having mental illness as well as secretly having strange special gifts. All of the Anquetils had spiritual gifts and well Hiccup, Boden and Una had their own special powers that they'd to keep secret for years.

And this Berk Dragon Nursery has originally been the Underground Dragon Sanctuary first before they'd turned into a Nursery so the sisters as that what they saw themselves has been with them since the beginning.

"How goes keeping the Dragon Family Tree Book? And the Night Fury book?"

"Well, the family tree book is coming along nicely and everything we're learning about Night Furies is fascinating and truly wonderful to learn something new each day," Firefang replied.

"Are you sure Moon Shadow doesn't mind being still kept in such a high-security room?"

"Well, she hasn't complained since she gained the power of speech. And none of the ten babies made a fuss. And their six months old now. Still, we must do all we can to protect them as we still don't know what killed all the rest of the species in the first place." Skullette pointed out.

"Unless you and your brothers have had any hints in the past few months?" Firefang asked hopefully and Una shook her head.

"Sorry, our powers haven't been nearly as active since the battle. Too much stress and work for us to do to really focus on them. So we still don't know anything more about Toothless or Moon Shadow's past or even Nightrainbow or Stardust."

"That's a shame. Really it's the biggest mystery out there and one we all want the answers too."

"Well, perhaps Azure has some answers. She's also the last of her kind. The Last Blue Spiritwing and she's part mystical and served White King. She had us transfer the Dragon Soul Essence to Berk before White King's next was destroyed."

"Have you asked her?"

Shaking her head again. "There's been no time and she's been too busy bonding with Lily as well as falling deeper in love with Cloudjumper. We wanted her to be happy and didn't feel right to ask her questions when she was just getting settled."

"Well, if you seek the answers she seems most logical to get them."

"Yes, well I must get home. See you later. Night."

"Night."

That night the Humans of the Haddock family where at home eating dinner. Their dragons were at the Nursery with all the babies and attending to them.

"Is something the matter, my children?" Valka asked her three children as she served them some oatmeal for dinner.

She hoped they cry or just talk about their father. They hadn't really talked about their father in six months and she felt like everyone else that they're trying to be too strong and need to talk about it.

Even if his spirit had secretly visited them with the help of their family secret guardian Valkyrie it didn't change the fact they still were grieving and needed to talk about that day.

"Mommy, do you ever wonder about the unknown?" Una asked as she stirred her oatmeal absentmindedly.

"There is an unknown to each day. But what unknown are you speaking about, my daughter?"

"Well, it's been at the back of our mind for six months but we've been so busy and everything," Hiccup started to say and his mom cut him off.

"Hiccup, you three have given yourselves more work than necessary. Piling projects upon projects and trying to come up with up so many ideas and attempting to get them all done at once even though you know its impossible.

It's like your scared what will happen if you take a second to stand still and breath. It's alright to stand still. Silence is alright. It's alright to relax. It's okay to do nothing. It's alright to feel something."

"WE ARE FINE MOM! Great Gods! Why does everyone have to keep asking if we're doing alright?!" Boden snapped loudly slamming his fist on the table causing the silverware to jump.

"Okay, you're fine," she said even though she was thinking, "So you say." but out loud she said, "So what is really on your minds?"

"We feel it's time we finally got some answers to some lifelong unknown questions. Like what is really going on with that mysterious cavern where we found those flowers that changed my hair forever!" Una shouted.

"What?"

"Mom, something very freaky is going on there. Azure said she could feel energy or something and told us that where we had to merge the Dragon Soul Essence. There something there that's been calling to us our whole lives." Hiccup explained to her.

"There something there, something powerful and we must figure out what secrets lie there and solve the mystery of what's really going on in that cavern!" Boden stood up and looked at his mother.

"We've felt something similar when we're on Dragon Edge, Moon Shadow's Island and at White King's Den. All those locations had something there and it was calling to us and it somehow boosted our powers.

Something significant happened in our lives at each location and at each location, our powers grew as did we in some manner. Please, there is something in that cavern right here on Berk and it's a mystery we have to solve!" Hiccup pleaded with his mother trying to get her to understand their need to figure this out.

"I understand what you're saying and the need to solve yet another mystery. But just remember the truth must be approached with great caution and respect. So if you feel like you must ask Azure then go to her tomorrow and ask her.

But again don't do something so foolish you'll get killed!"

The next day the three Haddock siblings headed to Gothi's home where she lived with her niece Lily and her great-nephews Lily's son Lanon and Larkin.

They knew Lily's sons who were the adopted brothers of Fishlegs and Astrid respectfully be out with them today doing whatever project their adopted older siblings needed help with. Along with learning to care for their new dragons.

Lily who was part of their mother's circle of friends was at the moment organizing herbs as her aunt who'd raised her after her mother had become widowed looked up from her work.

"Hiccup? Boden? Una? What brings you to my home? Do you need my aunt's help? Because she's busy. Too many customers today. Some days are, to be honest, are theme days and today theme is "Cure my boils and warts" she shivered in repulsion.

"No, we didn't come here to see your aunt. We came to see Azure. Is she home?"

"You mean my dragon? Um, she should be back in half an hour. She and your mother's dragon went for a little romantic getaway last night. To be honest they've been doing that a lot. I think they're trying to conceive an egg."

"Do you think it's possible for two different species to breed?" Una asked curiously and Lily shrugged. "No-one knows that Una. I've done my best to use plants to concoct a brew that supposes to promote fertile to help."

"Is that what you were up too right now?" Boden asked uncomfortably.

"Yes, and for the record every one of you that includes you, Hiccup are too young to think about having kids. Your still kids yourself.

I mean your only 20, 15 and 10! You have got a LOT more maturing to do before you think about that! And I seriously mean it for you too Hiccup! 20 is an adult age but age doesn't make you an adult or mean you're ready to be a parent.

So wait till your truly ready. In all ways. Physically, mentally and emotionally. That's my advice and please take it to heart!"

After promising they would all they could do was wait patiently for the dragons to return. When you're sitting still and doing nothing when you've been doing everything possible to keep busy it's not a good feeling.

They're so twitchy and nervous. It was almost like going through a withdraw as they struggled to stay still. Really they looked like three addicts going through withdraw just trying to sit still and wait for Azure and Cloudjumper to return.

Finally, they saw their mother's four-winged dragon return and with him was a beautiful azure dragon with feathery wings.

Azurewings or Azure for short was a beautiful and magnificent sight to behold. Azure blue, with horns of silver like a crown and an elegance in both form and movement and feathers, were both the softest thing you ever felt and yet were razor sharp too. Her eyes were a beautiful sea green full of motherly love, wisdom, and compassion.

"Are you going to be alright, my beloved?" inquired Cloudjumper as he rubbed his head against hers one final time.

"I'll be fine, my love. We shall know in a few days time if this time was successful or not. Go home to Valka. She must have pined terribly for you. See you soon, my love."

With a dignified bow, he took to the sky and left. Azure then turned to greet her Rider and notice the Haddocks. "Hello, my children what brings you here?"

Azure was very protective of Hiccup, Boden, and Una to the point of seeing them as her own.

"Azure, we've come seeking your guidance," Hiccup started to say and she held up one claw.

"Don't need to say more, Hiccup, I already know what this is about. I've known for a long time you'd be coming to seek the answers to the mystery of that cavern since we first went there."

"You did?!" they all exclaimed and she nodded.

"Of course, I did. I already know you three are very sensitive the energies of all the Nine Realms, but you also can see beyond that and understand there is more to the world than just the known realms such as Asgard, Alfheim, Utgard or Earth for example.

I'm quite confident if you understood there much more to this world then what you've been brought up with just the Cosmic Tree that it's far more complex you understand that as well."

"You mean there more than Nine Realms?" Una asked and the azure blue dragon nodded.

"Since time began we are talking about much more than the Nine Realms. And as you've already proven you three are very extraordinary souls and you have one way or another caused such an impact that its rippled to all the Known Realms.

I've no doubt very soon you'll be told the next step in your destiny for there is still much for you to see, hear and to not just here in this world, but throughout time and space.

But to do that first you must open your minds and see beyond the four walls you've been raised in and understand there more than just Nine Realms. There is actually an _infinite number of worlds and realities another term you might use for realities._

 _For just how one choice has many different outcomes oneself can have a thousand different selves existing in a thousand different forms."_

"So does that Cave has something to do with that? And we can feel it all because of our strange gifts?" asked Hiccup to Azure who cocked her head to the side as ruffled her feathers.

"It's more than your gifts which play a small part. It's more because of your hearts and souls. Some people are just born more sensitiveness and born with the natural ability to see with a sight beyond sight.

You three have been blessed in many ways for many reasons, many which have yet to be fully explained but before your lives come to the close I'm sure you'll all reveal to the entire worlds why you're born with such blessing."

"But we've got to go to that Cave an unravel that mystery there! It's calling to us!" Boden insisted.

"I know you do. But again tread lightly and with caution. It is not without danger what you seek to find. You may just find a way accidentally to leave this world behind and you can't begin a journey you don't intend to finish."

"We're brave, strong in many ways and got enough brains to solve any problem! We can handle anything." Hiccup said stubbornly.

"What you have faced so far is a realm you know and understand the world and its people. With rules and limits within your comprehending. I'm scared what you might accidentally do but there no holding you back. So I'll take you back to the cave so you might figure it out.

But again remember thy warnings and also remember you might not have a way home if you one way or another become lost. Climb on," as she lowered herself and flew swiftly to the cave.

She deposited them at the entrance and bowed. "I'll leave you here. Somethings can't be taught but only learned through experience. I'll be back in a few hours with your mother.

Don't do anything too foolish!" and with that, she took to the air and left the three siblings alone.

"Well, we came this far. Let's go see if we can figure out this mystery. I mean if we don't we won't be able to rest at all till we do," Hiccup said as he held his hand out to his brother who took it and their sister took his hand and taking a deep breath they walked into the cave.

There were fantastic runes craved into the eerie shimmering jade green stone walls of the cavern. Near a large rock in the center was a small pool of fresh water adjacent to the glowing crystals.

The cavern itself was still eerie in addition to strongly spine-chilling. Nevertheless, it did have a few warm touches to it, which seemed to reduce the amount of disturbing atmosphere to it.

The crystals around them illuminated them with an array of multi-hued colors. It's hard to feel scared when the colors of the Northern Lights warmed the cockles of their hearts.

The last thing that made the cavern more bearable was the strange melody from the echoes. Apparently, this cavern went on for a very long way. And all the sounds of the whole island made for remarkable music.

They found themselves drawn to the mound where the lilacs that had changed Una's hair forever had been found.

At first, they'd they might have been wrong. But then something extraordinary happened.

Their own energy and the energy in this strange place began to pulsate madly. It seemed to grow stronger and more intense as they came to the center of the cavern. It was the brightest on the stone mound.

"I think we've found something, guys! Whatever drawing us here is under this rock! We need to get the mound out of the ground! So come on! On three! One, two three! And lift!" commanded Una to her brothers.

It took all the strength they had inherited from their late father but they did manage to move the rock finally away and gasp at what they saw when they moved it away.

It was a hidden staircase. It made them pause and think for a moment. Why was there a hidden staircase in a very hard to find cavern deep in the woods on an island in the middle of nowhere?

Pushing aside their question and letting their curiosity rule they took a collective deep breath and began to descend the down the staircase. The siblings traveled for ten minutes till the reached a hidden chamber.

What they saw when they reached the bottom really surprised them. Standing in the far end of the chamber was a stone archway with a pale purple tattered veil blowing in a nonexistent wind.

"What is this? What is this archway? And how can this veil be blowing? There no wind down here?" inquired Boden in surprise and his brother shook his head and looked at Una who had a strange look at her face.

"Can't you hear them?" she asked in a small voice.

"Hear what?" her brothers asked her and she replied "I hear voices. And I'm not crazy. Look, I know our powers haven't been very active, not since...not since Daddy died."

Both her brothers hung their heads shamefully. It was true they hadn't really told anyone not even their mother but their powers hadn't really been functioning at all. It was like their refusal to truly grieve for their father had sapped them of their powers.

They had been grieving during the funeral yes. But then had had a battle and saved Berk and had a week to clean up and saw his spirit say goodbye to them. However, since that moment they had not genuinely gone through and through with the five stages of grief.

It might have been a mistake on their Guardian Valkyrie Kara's part for Stoick to say his goodbye and that final I love you. But in actuality Hiccup, Boden and Una truly had not in the six months of their father's passing under no circumstance in reality dealt with their father's death or permitted themselves to grieve for him.

Furthermore, if they couldn't grieve for him it was extremely likely they'd never get their powers fully restored to them. For they'd be forever and a day would be obstructed by their grief that they're adamantly refusing to feel.

Still, all of them took a few minutes to try and feel and their powers returned slightly. Hiccup was able to pick traces of golden memories, Boden could feel a mixture of emotions and Una could still hear whispering.

Almost in sleepwalker fashion they just let their powers take them around the room as they began to try and decipher the strange runes and their powers picked up more as they slowly began to open their hearts more.

All the same, the memories, feelings, and voices didn't add up as it was such a jumble and it all seemed to be coming from immensely different sources and none of them from the same time period either.

Finally, they just sat down before the veil to write down and draw pictures to represent what they had come concluded what they had all come to do.

"I've seen so many flashes of memories. Some feel almost human and others are not human. Some feel from eons ago and yet others seem to come from events yet to come. And in the end, these symbols on the wall seem to speak the most to me," Hiccup told his younger siblings as drew on his half of the paper.

Of course, his imagery made no sense to them and again it was written in a language they couldn't read.

"This is what I'm able to pick up with my emphatic powers. The one thing they've in common with you Hiccup it is like it is across space and time. And again these words keep popping up in my mind, though I've no rhyme or reason as too why." as he pushed his paper forward.

"These are the events I saw but I can't tell what's past or future. I wrote down what I think the voices I'm hearing are saying but I can't make it out clearly and the objects I'm seeing. And here are the symbols in this room standing out to me," Una pushed her paper forward.

For a few moments as they sat before the strange veil and looked at what they drew. The strange letting and images the drew almost seemed to be seemed to be telling a story or formed may be an insignia. It only hit Hiccup a fraction of a second later.

"Hey! Did either of you two realize that the way we drew these images or wrote the words down it looks like how Toothless's symbol is drawn?"

"Now that you point that, bro, your right! Our words from the outline of the Night Fury and our pictures fill in coloring him!" Boden exclaimed in shock.

"But look there is a little writing beneath Toothless's like some kind of extra message. It's like this is Toothless's chief seal and that be his personal motto or something!" Una exclaimed as well pointing to a little writing she had done below Toothless.

"Too bad we can't read any of it! Gods! I wish I knew what this said!" Hiccup raged and then suddenly the writing glowed and changed into something they could read.

And even though they're scared all of them leaned forward transfixed on the image and read carefully.

" _In the name of our frozen father White King and your beloved wife our mother Silver Queen born from First Fire and Holy Ice we worship you forevermore as you guide and bless all your children._

 _May the wisdom of the Night Furies guide us forever in your place now. May we prosper and thrive!_

 _Long live Chosen Ones! Long Live the Night! Long Live King! Long Live the Queen!_

 _Bless us, Father of Ice, Mother of Fire and may your chosen successors carry your legacy forevermore._

 _Draco Beings forever united in fire and soul! Wing or hand we are the same!"_

"What does that all mean?" they wondered aloud. "What is a Draco Being?" asked Hiccup.

"I don't know? What does it mean Father of Ice and Mother of Fire?"

"What king and queen are they talking about? Why did this suddenly change for us to read? Something wants us to read this? Nothing ever happened to us without reason!"

Suddenly paper glowed as did the whole room and they felt they're being sucked into towards the archway and as if a giant straw was being used the three of them were sucked right out of the room and through the stone archway and screaming.

It was the oddest sensations as the zoomed faster than the speed of light screaming the whole way till they're forcefully slammed into the ground somewhere. It took a while too come around and when they did they're shocked.

Because one look around from their strange hiding spot told them they sure weren't on Berk anymore. More to the point they're on Earth anymore. For wherever they were this wasn't either! And what was going to happen next was anyone guesses!


	2. The Dragon Kingdom

The Dragon Kingdom

Well, the expression "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" had yet to be invented but clear the expression "We're not on Berk anymore" could most defiantly be used by the three Haddock siblings.

It took them a few moments to realize they're in a very small hollow out space that really was scarcely big enough for all three of them to stand up in. All they could tell for sure was right now they're very high up and whatever this hollowed space was it wasn't something they'd ever been in.

"BBBFF do you two have any idea where we are or what this stuff is made off?" Una asked her elder brothers as she ran her down the strange substances. It was such a weird texture and shape.

"I think this is more the one thing, sis. Maybe it's layers of something, to be honest, Una. I mean the top layer looks and feels like White King's ice but there clearly something that's not just ice underneath it." Hiccup observed as he took out his sword and lit it up to get a better look.

"Hmm, I feel like whatever under the ice is singing to me somehow. And I think what under the ice is crystal. It looks like some of them we found and put into the Book of Natural Wonders over the years." Boden said as he let his sword crackle with energy and placed his palm on the ice.

"That strange, Hiccup. Your right. It's more than ice, it's also some crystal I can feel the presence of dragon souls under it all. There dragon bones under all this! I can hear and feel it all!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Dragon BONES?! What are we doing inside a dragon skeleton?!" cried Una in a panic.

"I don't think this a skeleton. I think these bones were strategically placed. Like they're constructed in a certain formation and that it was centuries ago if they're first crystallized, sis. And then reinforced by White King Ice to make them even stronger," Boden explained as he studying it all.

"Then what is this place, little brother?"

"I don't think this is a place, bro. I think we're inside a structure. We need to go out towards the light to figure out what sorta structure we got sucked into when we passed through that archway!"

So making their way with slow precise steps they made their way to where they saw a light and let out a gasp. For what lay before them was far beyond their wildest imaginations. For it was something they could never dream up if they tried even.

What lay before them was what looked like a vast kingdom of some kind that seemed to go on for what seemed like infinity!

The unusual, enthralling, fantastical shaped buildings were not made of wood and stone. Rather out of fantastic materials they'd never seen before. It was like they made up of a mixture of the jewels, metals, and finally beautiful colorful glass.

And it looked like this immense sovereignty was running fully powered on a greater power than even the primitive battery that Boden had invented. Like these people had a much greater knowledge to use the elements in a far more advanced way and possibly could even use some mystical arts as well to power this beautiful city!

If you could stop gawking at the city long enough you'd see the natural world was just as attention-getting! The skies above were like constant burning dragon fire and in five-minute intervals, there be an explosion of rainbow colors with plasma blasts with lightning bolts playing connect the dots.

And the vegetation below the fiery heavens? It was louder and larger than life! Never had they seen such numerous mammoth flowering plant life or freakish trees in neon colors that all were glowing in the dark! What is more all of it seemed to be speaking as well as vocalizing as if they truly had a voice that couldn't be suppressed!

They're just as extraordinary in configuration, variety, and coloring as the rest of this world within what they now realized a wall. They're currently standing in a hollowed out space of a gigantic wall made of crystallized dragon bones covered in thick ice from a Bewilderbeast.

But that was a bit of an enigma to them. Because a wall around a city is built for really only one reason. It's meant to keep the people _inside safe from whatever on the outside of it. So what was on the other side of the wall?_

"Is there a way to see what's on the other side of this wall?" Una asked her brothers and they looked at each other. "Unless you feel like climbing I don't see how we'll see what's on the other side," Hiccup told her.

"Well, how about since your oldest Hiccup you do it? You're the one with the fire sword and should be able to see over the wall," Boden said and you couldn't help but notice a quiver of fear in his voice.

"We don't even know how far we are from the top! But okay! I'll try."

"Um, I would take a guesstimate we're not that far from the top given how high we are given the view from up here. So I doubt you have to climb very high, BBBFF. I'm not sensing any danger so just hurry up and down!"

"Okay, let's just get this over with!" as he dug his flaming sword into the ice and started to shimmy his way up. Una was right they were almost at the top and Hiccup really only had to go up about 8 feet.

When Hiccup looked over the wall after catching his breath he cast his emerald green eyes to gaze far as he could see. He noticed the world on the other side of the wall was chaotic, savage, and looking absent of any sign of civilization.

In fact, it was the exact opposite of what was inside the wall. It was a city of lights, beauty, elegance, and order. This was just darkness, ugliness, unrefined and chaos. And he thought he could hear what he thought to be feral behemoths along with other horrors that might reside in that lethal pitch-black woodland or jungle whatever you wanted to call the world outside this city.

He quickly got back to his siblings and reported he saw. "So are they just protecting themselves from the dangers of the wildness outside their settlement?" Una inquired to her brothers who just shrugged.

"And who exactly lives down there?" Boden asked and then asked in afterthought. "And where is here and what is this world called? And who do you think lives in that place over there?!"

And all their eyes fell on what was a shining and magnificent palace right out a fairy tale dream. You could only describe it like the picture perfect fairytale palace. But even from miles away from it, their eyes could see the insignia flying on all the royal purple and crimson red flags. It was the symbol of the Night Fury.

"Well, we won't find out why we're sent here or how to get home if we stand around here and do nothing! So let's get down there and find out what's going on and who calls this place home." Hiccup declared to his siblings and Una eyed her brother.

"How do you expected to get down from a wall that seems to be made from the bones of White King? I don't want to try and shimmy down and there no path."

"We fly."

"Are you serious?! We have no idea who lives here or what they'll think if they see us emerge from there wall! This wall is here for a reason, Hiccup! You expect us to just fly into town?!"

"Do you have a better idea how to get down?"

Looking down and kicking some ice she shook her head. "But we better wait till nightfall at least. I know there will be less wind but less chance of being seen!"

"How can we know when the night is here? The sky is made of dragon fire! How can we tell when it's night time?" Boden said in a voice that showed his moods were starting to shift.

"Boden please try to control yourself. We'll just wait awhile and see if it gets any darker and then tries it. Una's got a point. We don't want to be seen as we don't know what or who down there. So we wait."

It took four hours before they'd saw signs that this strange world did have a nighttime. From their observation of Dragon Fire Sky, they got the impression the "Day Time" of this world only the fire of dragons that were most active during the daylight up the sky.

That died away at night and it got darker and was replaced by the fire of the dragons who were nocturnal and it wasn't as bright. Though there was that five-minute interval show nonetheless.

Once they're sure it was nighttime they leaped off the edge of their arrival place in this strange world and glided down into the city though making sure to at least land in the shadows.

Once they landed they realized they were behind a shop with an open door. Not that they wanted to be dishonorable but not really knowing where they were they snuck inside and found to their surprise it was the back of what was clearly some kind of clothing shop.

"I've never seen clothes or accessories like these before! Though I'd loved to wear some of these dresses!" Una was ogling a row of glass cases with some unbelievably expensive looking jewels.

Then she ran her fingers with delight at the fantastic garments made out of the fabrics they didn't know of.

Hiccup and Boden couldn't suppress their urge either. They wanted to try on some of the clothes that were a lot cooler looking there the silly horned helmets and bland colored tunics of Berk.

Una was standing in front of a gold mirror with diamonds in the frame holding one of the beautiful gowns in front of herself. It was quite a beautiful gown with the underskirts being of a filmy blue that had the edges singed to look like flower petals, the bodice had an abstract embroidery, and overskirt was shorter then underskirt with a green sash narrowing the waist.

"These people may have a totally different fashion sense, my brothers, but it's one I approve of!" Una couldn't help but try and imagine herself in this and not in all the clothes she had worn.

"Una! Una put that back right now before someone figures out we been in here!" snapped Hiccup trying to get Una out of her fantasy.

She pouted like the little girl she still was even if she was if she only an inch shorter then him and put it back on the rack. "Satisfied?" she huffed.

"Yes, look we may need disguise but don't take something that gonna notice is stolen! Obviously, this place does a lot of good business if they make clothes that fine! We need something that innocuousness and not gonna draw a lot of attention!"

"But I like to stand out!"

"Not a good idea when we don't know where we are or who we are with!"

"Will you two stop fighting? I found us something no-one gonna miss and we can explore and learn we are. And I'm sorry Una but Hiccup right! We can't go taking things from a shop that gonna be noticed. Look it seems these are traveling cloaks and there over a dozen of them!

They ain't gonna be missed! So pick one that's not too flashy and let get back here before the shopkeeper returns because they remember they didn't lock the back door!" Boden snapped at his siblings as he chose a teal and silver traveling cloak.

Both Hiccup and Una picked each one of their favorite colors which for Hiccup was black and red and Una lilac and pink. Each cloak they notice came with a broach that matches their dragon to tie it and had small embroidery of their dragon as an insignia on the back.

They quickly slipped back into the night just in time as they hid in the shadows as three people approached.

Two were women and one was a man. Or what looked and sounded like women and man but even in the darkness, they could see something wasn't quite right.

"I'm so sorry, Guild Master Windblade I had to ask you and your wife to accompany me back to my shop yet again. I'm so forgetful that I keep forgetting to lock the back door." spoke one woman.

"It's alright, Madam Derda. But you do know if this happens one more time and you do have to report a third theft Lord and Lady Luka Star and Star Gazer aren't gonna be happy.

"I know the King and Queen's younger brother and sister are just doing their jobs as are you being Head of all the Guilds. And I know I need to double check that my shop is locked up every night properly.

But sometimes I get so forgetful, especially when I think of my young son Sweeper. You know how much mischief he gets into and I'm a widow ever since those monsters from over the walls killed my husband!"

"We understand, Derda. We understand that while your husband was part of the guards you had a dream to be the finest dressmaker in the Kingdom. Which you have lived up to just fine.

But it can't be easy with a 3-year-old to raise on your own," the other woman spoke in an understanding way.

"No, it's not Mistress Beauty. I may be the finest dressmaker in the Kingdom but there is a reason your the Head of the Market Guild and your husband is the Guild Master."

"My husband just makes sure all the guilds follow the guidelines laid out by the King and Queen. As well are fairly represented in the Royal Court. I just make sure the market is run smoothly and that whether you sell food or other goods business is conducted in a professional, polite and justly manner."

"Well, thank you, for your help. How is your family doing by the way Beauty? I mean not to pry..."

'It's alright. I know it's common knowledge that my first husband was also killed by those vile beings on the other side of the wall and I remarried to Windblade a year and a half later.

But my daughters are doing just fine as are my grandchildren. And my son-in-law and his family are doing well. I just wish my mother-in-law and her daughters didn't have to work so hard at the hospital."

"They wouldn't have to if those vile despicable beings weren't trying to destroy our Kingdom and take it away from us all the time, Beauty!" her husband reminded her.

"I know, Windblade I know. Still, let's get home quickly. It's past the city curfew and we're only allowed so much time to help those with a problem. You sure nothing was taken from the shop?"

"Let me do a very quick run through," as the woman named Dedra ran inside quickly and shook her head. "Nothing missing. Let's get home. My son needs me and you two don't need to be out any later than need is either."

"Okay. Let's go."

And that's when they passed what appeared to be some kind of light but it was made of iron with some kind of crystal inside that light up as they passed and that's when Hiccup, Boden, and Una saw clearly bathed in the pinkish red light of the crystal their first look of who was speaking.

They looked almost human but also almost like a dragon, but somewhere in between.

They'd the bodies of humans with arms, legs, hands and feet and human faces and clothes.

Though on closer inspection their sharp eyes notice the small minute details that showed where the dragon came in and could even tell what species. They didn't have fingernails, they'd talons, their teeth were still too sharp to be human teeth, their skin may've been the same as their own, white, but their hair and eyes matched their dragon species.

Also, it appeared they hadn't lost all their dragon features, Beauty was a Deadly Nadder for sure as she still had the horns and spines in her hair and around her wrist. Windblade had been a Stormcutter given he'd the trademark crest on his forehead and Dedra had black and white hair meaning she was a Glistening Mistbreath and now they could see each time she spoke she released some mist.

"Okay, this is freaky? Human Dragons?! Or what would you call them?!" Una wanted to know how to be polite here.

"I don't know what they call themselves, Una, but if there a curfew we need to hide till it passes and not get caught!" Boden warned them and all in agreement went to find someplace to hide.

They found a place what seemed to be some kind of pipe to run water under the city to hide. They did note for themselves it was a good idea and wrote it down in their journal. And made a note if they found any other cool ideas here that they could possibly replicate they also make note of them.

Well spending the night in the sewers is no fun but they at least didn't get caught. The next day though they're hungry and filthy and still no closer to really understanding where they were or why they'd come to be in this place.

Keeping their hoods pulled far down over their heads they emerged and try to blend into the crowd. But that was hard when your head is snapping around like a rubber band looking at everything and everyone.

It was so strange to be a land so unlike home and yet at the same time feel at home. They could tell which species was what and were able to figure out what some things were rather quickly with their quick minds.

It was obvious that some species held important positions given how they're dressed and where they're stationed.

One of the first things they notice was obviously the changing of the guard as what was obviously Night Terrors who'd been doing guard duty on the wall and within the city during the night change and let the Glistening Mistbreath take over during the day.

Just like they'd done on Dragon Edge! And just like on Dragon Edge it seemed the head of the Night Terrors was Smigvard and his wife was Glitter. Even in their new forms, they could totally see it was them!

Also, they could see all around them if anyone needed fixing of something instantly Draco Being Smokebreaths were the ones doing all the maintenance work all over this city!

It was just crazy! Thousands upon thousands of dragons they knew as these what they'd termed Draco Beings!

Though their stomachs were growling and they knew after wandering around for three hours taking in the sights of the city they needed food.

"What are we gonna do to get some food? We don't know how they pay for food or goods here! Or anything else!" Una whispered.

"I'll do the talking. Just let me handle this," Hiccup told his younger siblings. After all as the eldest and the promise he'd made when he was five it was his job to take care of them and he'd do it till he died.

Looking around he then spotted to his surprise that Deadly Nadder woman Beauty who was in the center of what had to be the marketplace. He motioned for the others to follow him and walked up to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes? May I help you three?" Beauty asked with a beautiful smile that reflect her name.

"Um, we're so sorry to bother you, but we're a little lost and we've got no money and kind of hungry and we're hoping you could tell us where we might go to get some help?"

"Oh, did you three lose your parents in one of the recent attacks by the monsters on the other side of the wall? They've been upping their attacks so much recently the Royal Forces are really straining to try and protect the people."

"Monsters?"

"Yes, those vile monsters. Tell me did you lose them in the air, water or earth assault in the past five years?"

It's so very heartbreaking how many Draco Beings have lost their families from these assaults.

Like when they attacked our ships in the Raxtus Sea. It was one of the blood-filled deep-sea battles in the history of the Dragon Kingdom. The crystal blue sea was blood red in mere seconds!

I know Admiral Thornado and Commander Scauldy were weeping for weeks that because of those fiends murdered half their forces and left the rest with severe injuries. Countless who perished never got to see the birth of their children!

Or when those beasts tried to burn the sacred forest and the Air Force led by Air Force General Torch and Lt. General Windshear was sent to deal with them? We still lost so much beauty!

They didn't care about how sacred the land is as long as they nearly killed us! They have no respect for the pure or beautiful. What has heart or soul! What carries on the messages of so long ago!

They've failed to go over the wall so they tried to go under and that's when General Skullcrusher and Major Grump were forced to fight them and well I can only imagine one of those assaults you three became orphans?" she was crying now.

Una couldn't help but blurt it out even though this might give away the fact they weren't from around here. "Our father was murder six months ago by a man named Drago Bludvist. He died saving our lives."

"Una!" her brother slapped their hands to her mouth which is odd given Una had had such a growth spurt she was six feet tall and only ten.

But Beauty didn't find the name strange and reacted like she knew who she was talking about. "Your father was killed by one of the monsters mercenaries? He's taken a great deal of many lives here. He loves to kill our kind for trophies. It one of the sickest things if he was gonna to kill children!" she actually smashed the fruit she was holding as she said this.

Hiccup and Boden stop trying to suffocate Una and looked at Beauty who was shaking her head and trying to collect herself. "I'm sorry. I'm sure it's a painful thing to remember and being alone on the streets of the Dragon Kingdom can't be easy for you right now.

Especially with the humans upping their attacks. I don't understand humans and why they do what they do. The King and Queen keep wanting a peaceful solution but all the humans want is war.

But how do you make peace with something that acts like an animal? That hunts us like we are still animals for eons ago who only took food because we needed to feed our families too?

You'd think after over a 1000 years of evolution we could live in peace and harmony. But no the humans and Draco Beings just can't be friends. And it's been just getting worse."

"Humans?" they breathed.

"Yes, of course. They took your father, didn't they? And they treat us like we're still brainless stupid animals even if we've evolved!"

"Yes, our father is dead, but our mother is alive but she's not here with us at the time. But can you still help us anyway?" Hiccup asked Beauty hopefully and she smiled again as beautiful as her name.

"Well, if you're looking for a place to stay if you were separate from your mom I know you could earn a place to stay at the hospital. They need a lot of help there. But if you're hungry come behind the shop. I'll fix you three some food. Anyone who's lost someone to humans especially Drago doesn't need to pay me for a meal."

Keeping their hoods drawn they went to back of her shop and she prepared them a pretty delicious feast full of a variety of food.

"Eat up and I'll get you some directions to the hospital so you can get there."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. My name is Beauty. What're your three names?"

"Umm. I'm Hiccup these are my brother Boden and sister Una."

"Hmm. Those are nice names. I know some Draco Beings who can get quite foolish with their names. My first husband and I didn't exactly see eye-to-eye on names when it came to our daughters."

"Oh care to share?" asked Boden kindly.

"Well, my husband? He was like many Nadders part of the royal guard as all our daughters grew up to be. But he was killed in action. That's my whole family portrait on the wall," she pointed to a very large painting with several family members and they looked but still kept their hoods drawn.

"That's my first husband, his name was Vonni. Those are our three daughters Amber, Amethyst, and Stormfly. And that's Stormfly with her husband Day Glider. That's Day Glider's grandmother Misty and her daughter Kasume and her husband Moltar. They're Day Glider parents. Those are his sisters Wind Dancer and Airclaw and those are my grandchildren Stormfly and Day Glider children. Hellfire, Dusk, Sunburst and Bright Star.

"Wow, that's a big family!" exclaimed Boden and Una muttered, "At least we now know Stormfly's complete family tree."

"Yes, I'm very happy for all my children and most proud of my grandchildren for being born and I just hope they're safe inside the palace."

"The palace?" Hiccup asked confused.

"My daughters are part of the royal guard. Any of the Royal Guards or servants who have children live in special quarters within the palace. It's about the safest place you can be within the Kingdom. Since it seems the Wall is not protecting us anymore."

"We're truly sorry that humans have been hurting you." Hiccup apologized sorrowfully.

"Why do you apologize for what others have done to us all? And are you three hiding your faces because you don't want others to look on you in pity? I know a lot of children who do that.

They don't want to be objects of pity or don't want to be labeled as victims. And also you don't have to be so strong. It's alright to cry you know. It's alright to be sad that your father is gone.

It's okay to miss him. It's alright to grieve for him. I thought I had to be strong and not show emotion when my first husband Vonni died. That if I did show emotion I was somehow weak or if I kept myself busy I wouldn't have to feel the pain.

But then I came to realize if I didn't feel the pain and if I didn't cry about it I wouldn't really be honoring his memory and grieving is a part of life. People come and go but if we don't grieve we won't ever get to the point we can celebrate their lives if we don't mourn for them first.

You can't celebrate in joy if you don't know what sadness is first. And no-one lives this life without feeling some kind of heartache. To live is to hurt and hurt is to breath. So as long as you breathe you'll be hurt."

"Thank you for the meal and advice. But we rather people just not see who we are. We just aren't ready for people to see us if you can understand that."

"I can. I can also pray to White King and Silver Queen the Father and Mother of all Dragons to help you heal and through your troubling times. Here. It's not much money but it should help a little. And here are the direction to the hospital.

Ask for Nana Misty and tell them Beauty sent you. Then they know why you're sent. Have a good rest of the day. Wish I could have been more helpful."

"You've been a lot of help. Thank you."

"Welcome. You are very kind. Don't lose your heart and remember it's okay to grieve."

As they left to find their way to the hospital they're more than a little shook up. So the dragons were still at war with humans? But now it was much worse? Beauty said the dragons had evolved over a 1000 years and this world clearly should they're now almost human.

But surely these humans weren't like the people of Berk right? That if they weren't over the wall they wouldn't find themselves face to face with themselves hurting these Draco Beings right?

Coming to the hospital they still kept their hoods drawn but did say who sent them and met Skullette, Firefang and Skullette's mother's dragons Draco Beings counterparts.

Nana Misty looked at them and assumed the same thing Beauty did about why they kept their faces hidden. Saying they got a lot of orphans or half-orphans who didn't want others to see them.

She assigned Hiccup to work making the veterans some new prosthetic, Boden was assigned clean-up duty and Una was to assist Wind Dancer and Airclaw with the treatment of the patients.

What the three Haddock siblings saw made what they experience on Berk during their Dragon-Human war seem like child's play.

This was much, much, much worse than anything they'd ever seen. There was everything from 3rd degrees burns, to double amputees, to the most disfiguring scars. People who were beaten, battered, broken. Some were emaciated and dying! It was clear they'd been tortured!

And they kept hearing how this was all from the humans on the other side of the wall. How they were worst then monsters. They still wanted dragon blood but just as the dragons evolved human minds had too but in viler twisted ways with still the primal instinct to kill them all.

Like they just had to make war with someone and they wanted The Dragon Kingdom for themselves and do anything to take it.

Everyone said the King and Queen wanted a non-violent solution and somehow make peace and end the conflict without further bloodshed but most agreed this was pointless.

Everyone feared the escalating attacks that soon an all-out war would be launched and they're waiting for the day the humans came to try and end them once and for all.

"So what's the King and Queen like?" Hiccup asked as he was liking using this mix of magic and technology.

He was working with this strange guy who wasn't' exactly a blacksmith but a master of this magic and technology who liked how Hiccup was improving things, though Hiccup never touched this before.

"The King is very brave and loving. He cares deeply for his people and his wife and ten children."

"Ten children?! How can anyone have ten kids?!"

"You love to be sarcastic, don't you? We may not lay eggs anymore but our bodies, unlike humans, can support multiples much better than humans. Though its still not an easy labor process when the babies are born."

"So is the queen like the first to have that many heirs?"

"Well, that would be a yes. Ever since White King and Silver Queen gave the crown to the Night Furies to rule at the beginning no Night Fury had as many children as King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow."

Hiccup then dropped what he was holding on his foot and swore. He knew if his mother heard him he really get it. But Iron Heart the guy he was working with looked at him funny and totally didn't know what the word he said was.

Which was just as well as Valka would not be happy him using that kind of language. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just dropped a piece of magical iron on my left foot and it hurts!"

"Well, I can tell that hurts, but why did you drop it?"

"I was just caught by surprise by the King and Queen's names as I know two other people by those names is all," he was wincing and Iron Heart then went to a box and pulled out some ice.

"Here I drop stuff on myself all the time. You need to ice it."

"Thanks," he winced some more and he grimaced before asking. "So King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow? And they have ten kids? Five sons and Five daughters?"

"Yes of course. Their oldest son and daughter consider the crowned ones. Their parents were the former King and Queen but when Toothless and Moon Shadow came of age and wedded they retired and now are just grandparents to their sixteen grandchildren."

"Parents?! Grandparents?! Sixteen?!"

"Yes, of course. King Toothless parents are Luna Rose and Lightning Storm and Queen Moon Shadow are Star Lancer and Strike Flyer.

They sever as mentors on the Royal Council now to their children. Their other children make up the rest of the Council.

King Toothless's sister Lady Moonlight Blaze is married to Queen Moon Shadow's brother Lord Strike Fire. Their twins names are Raka and Black Aries and their family oversee military.

The King's brother Lord Jasper Sky and the Queen Sister Lady Star Dancer and their twins their son Vega and daughter Odette Swan and they oversee our secrets and a mix of magic and technology is safe.

And finally, the King's other brother Lord Luka Star and the Queen Sister Lady Star Gazer and their children son Vesper and sister Xena oversee the well being of the people."

"Sounds like it's a family business."

"Yes, the royal family does a good job of taking care of each other and the people. That's why they are so wise and done so well for so long."

While Hiccup was learning about what his dragon and his family did in this world Boden and Una were learning the same thing.

Boden learned that Stardust was second in command of the Kingdom and her parents were named Yvaine and Draco and they're the Mistress and Minster of Weather and used this mix of magic and technology to control the weather for the benefit of the Kingdom.

Una learned her dragon Nightrainbow counterpart was the Royal Adviser and his parents' names were Aria the Royal Music Teacher and his father was name Spectrum and he was the Court Composer!

It was a shock to learn so much and want to know more. So much more and actually go to the palace and see everything for themselves. But all they did end up doing was earning themselves another hot meal and a bed for the night in the back room.

They still weren't sure why they're brought here but couldn't help but feel with what they learned today it was connected to the humans on the other side of the wall and their best friends in that palace.

But as night settled in they just made sure to lock the door and keep their hoods pulled over their faces and sleep wondering what would happen to them next in the Dragon Kingdom.


	3. The Royal Family

The Royal Family

During the whole time Hiccup, Boden and Una were busy trying to figure out where they were and what was going on in this strange new world, their dragons and their families Draco Counterparts were having a very long and busy day of their own.

The palace again from afar looked like something out of a fairytale and it was no different up close or inside. It was something like out of some myth or dream all the way from how it was designed to its decor, to just the enchanting people living within it.

At the same time, Hiccup and his siblings were waking up to greet the day and explore the Kingdom the King and his wife were getting dressed to begin their day.

King Toothless was by far a very handsome Draco Being. His jet black hair appeared short at first glace till you saw that it was really kept in an extremely long ponytail that reached almost to the ground.

His royal outfit consists of royal purple armor and crimson jewels and silk cape with a large sword attached to his hip. On his chest was the emblem of the Night Fury.

As for what he still had dragon-like? His eyes were still, of course, the same color and he still could only smile by retracting his teeth which again was how he got his name.

Queen Moon Shadow on the other hand? She was a _beautiful goddess of a Draco Being to be perfectly honest!_

Her skin was flawless alabaster with her eyes still sparkling silver with her snow-white crescent moon in the center of her forehead.

Her jet black scales from her dragon form were now two long jet black braided pigtails with Night Fury blossoms on each side of her head.

She sported magenta and silver accessories that accented her strapless indigo gown with matching fingerless gloves outstandingly.

Cinching her waist was a belt buckle made in the shape of a Night Fury and it also embroidered into the gown as well as her crescent moon.

"Good morning, my love. Did you have any pleasant dreams last night at all?" Moon Shadow inquired softly to her love who only shook his head.

"No my beloved I did not. How could I? You were singing yet again that song "Cost of the Crown" to the children last night and things are only getting worse each and every day.

More and more people are going to the Sanctum of White King and Silver Queen to pray each day and asking them for help."

"Well, there nothing wrong with the power of prayer, Toothless. They're our father and mother and their bodies were entombed there and we built that Sanctum to honor them and all they did for our people eons ago."

"Yes, and the artisan did a great job with the all the religious artifacts within that holy place of worship. Still, I'm not sure even prayers will help us find a diplomatic solution with the humans."

"Please have some faith, my love. There is still what they left in their Book of Wisdom and Foresight.

That they never abandon the Dragons no matter where we went or what form we took in the future and they always send help.

And there is the passage in the book that states and I quote. "In thy darkness hour when all hope seems lost. When it seems that fire, shadows, and blood will mix we shall send you three saviors to rescue you all.

Born of human flesh but within them our the souls of dragons. Only they have the power to bring the world of dragons and humans together for in harmony.

We shall send them in your direst time. You'll know in your heart when you see them."

"You really believe words of our god and his wife scriptures so strongly my love?"

"When you have nothing at all faith and hope is the one thing you cannot permit to slip away. And right now we've to cling to hope and believe in the foretelling of White King and Silver Queen."

"Well, I hope it wasn't nonsense and these three exist. Now we have to go about our duties.

We must see inspect the guards first, see that the children of the palace safely get to their classroom and check in with our families and the rest of the staff."

"Yes, let's get to it. It's never easy being Queen or King is it?"

"No, it is not."

They left their private chambers and began walking with their heads held high and looking like the perfect regal couple to the veranda to oversee the courtyard to see the guards.

As they walked they did say kind things to the staff that was made up of entirely Terrible Terrors. It was always important to be kind, courteous, and encouraging to all around you and make everyone feeling good about themselves.

Eventually, after 25 minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the first stop of their daily routine. The inspection of the Royal Guards. Casting their gaze look they're looking at the assembling of the finest of the finest.

These were the species that the dragon riders rode themselves. Gronckle, Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks. All of them were dressed in armored uniforms that were a mix of dragon scales, Gronckle iron and undoubtedly some magic.

At their side were different weapons that varied between species all crafted from the same substances as their armor. The Gronckles carried twin maces, Nadders carried twin swords, Nightmares carried twin scythes and each Zippleback carried a glaive.

"Good morning, Majesties. We pray to White King and Silver Queen that your rule continues to prosper and the safety of your children and all children of the Dragon Kingdom!" a Rumblehorn gave them a salute.

"You know Captain Safeguard you don't have given the formalities every single day. You can forgo them sometimes. You don't have to do everything by the book," whispered Queen Moon Shadow kindly.

"Protocols must be followed or we'd have mayhem, my Queen!"

"If you think so. So what do your first Lieutenants have to say?"

"Search! Protect! Get over here!"

"Yes. We are here of course at your side!" two twin brother who was Zipplebacks showed up looking nervous.

"Please inform the queen of how things are going within the ranks of the guards. Search! Tell her how it is going with the newest recruits! Now!"

"Yes, Sir! Queen Moon Shadow! We have our first Boneknapper and Whispering Death recruits in the Royal Guard! Cadet Skeleton Key and Earth Digger! I'm personally overseeing their training!"

"I do hope you're not being too hard on them. I know that the first year of training is hard enough. We don't need to be so cruel for anyone who wishes to join the guards."

"We are tough but fair, my lovely lady." Captain Safeguard assured her then turned to his next Lt. "Lt. Protect!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Tell the Queen how we handle relationship problems within ranks!"

"Yes, sir! It is true, my queen that many of the guards are not just a family in these of brother or sisterhood but are actually related through blood or marriage. But we never have allowed our personal relationships get in the way of our duties.

That is why the women protect the interior of the palace and the men the outside. So we don't have any unintentional distractions."

"I don't mean to make light of the way you manage your own troops, Captain, but I do hope you aren't trying to punish families within the Royal Guards. They all have made the same Vow to serve King and the Kingdom.

And family is the most important thing in life. I'm sure they realize what the greater good is and what at stake. But you can't deny the basic instinct in all of us is to think of our own children?" King Toothless pointed out in a pointy manner.

"I'd never let anything distracted me from my duties to the crown."

"Not even your son?" King Toothless inquired and saw the Captain of the Guard lose his composer for a moment.

"I know you very well Captain and you can't-fool me. I know you have in your private quarters a stature of White King embracing his wife Silver Queen. And every time there a battle that involves your son Skullcrusher you pray to our god he'll live to come home to you."

"So family does matter to you. So don't act like it doesn't. Please," begged the queen to Captain who nodded.

"I won't deny I love my son and he's the only family I've got left. And I pray each day for his safety and I'd love for him to find love and give me some grandchildren."

"Then please never forget we all have family we love and that's who we're fighting to protect," reminded the King as he then turned to look at the rest of the troops.

Toothless and Moon Shadow knew them all by name and who their families were. The lower ranked troops were Amber and Amethysts in the Nadders.

There was Skyfire a Nightmare who was a father of Honored Guards.

Earth Mother was Iroh Heart the enchanted blacksmith wife and mother of another Honor Guard.

Ruby and Jade were each the first-born daughters of Search and Protect and older sisters to the two of the Honor Guards.

The Honor Guards were the best of the best of the Guards and the only ones to wear the emblem of their species and their armor was bedazzled in gold. It was the Riders Dragons in their Draco Being forms.

So Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch. And joining them in this great honor were their spouses. Day Glider, Granite Ember and Clover and Thistle. So the ten of them was the greatest of the Royal guards and the Captain's pride and joy.

Every morning though Toothless and Moon Shadow felt silly and foolish they'd to inspect the ten of them to make sure they're all but perfect. They did a short display of their skills in battle and passed a verbal test and none of them ever failed to pass.

"Well, all seems to be in order here. Go about your duties and we'll make sure all your children are escorted safely to their classroom and make it back to their homes safely at the end of the day," King Toothless promised again as he did every day.

"Thank you King Toothless! May your reign continue to burn brightly as your plasma blast! Long Live the King and Queen!" and then the guards fell into their normal routine.

"I get a bit of a migraine having to do this tidies duty every morning, my husband. We already are well aware of everyone capabilities and that everyone is outstanding and would gladly lay down their lives for each other and this kingdom!"

"I know my love but the rules must be followed. Don't forget our own parents had to deal with this. I just wish we could go back to enjoying breakfast with the family instead of missing it all the time these days!"

"My King and Queen? I'm here!" called out a strong female voice as they looked up and saw what looked like a warrior women approaching with two long lines of children behind her.

The woman was at least 6'2 and built like a gladiatrix Her lengthy wavy locks were jet black with zigzags of metallic bluish silver. Her sharp eyes a hot pink. She was dressed in a dark midnight blue corset and leather dark teal skirt with leather and armored footwear and dark pink fingerless gloves.

On her left hip was a long whip and on her right hip was a long lustrous sword. But this woman gave the impression she didn't need weapons at all to take you down. She could take down with just her bare hands.

"Deadly Siren! How are you doing today?" King Toothless greeted the warrior woman in a friendly manner.

"I'm doing just fine. Now the young ones need to get to their lessons with Wise man Soulwings. Are you gonna help accompany me? Or do I have to do it by myself?"

"No, we are coming. Come along children. Keep in two straight lines. Oldest to youngest, please. Girls on the right, boys on the left." the King told them as he glanced behind him.

His own ten children were in the front like always and they're dressed in the fashions of princes and princess from both myth and ages yet to come. You could still tell who was who by their coloring and their trademark characters that either showed up in their clothing or a birthmark.

After them then came the King and Queen's Nephew and Nieces also dressed in fantasy fashion with their own birthmarks and unique coloring showing. They're being trained to follow in their parents' footsteps and become the new Lords and Ladies one day.

After them then came the children of the Honor Guard. Stormfly's children, Hookfang's Meatlug's and Barf and Belch's.

All the children in human age terms looked to be around maybe between 9 or 10. Somewhere in that age range if going by their appearance was anything. Though again as Draco Beings were a mix of both humans and dragons they might mature at a different rate than humans for all anyone knew.

At last, they arrived at a stately classroom behind two large gold and silver doors. Awaiting them was a regal looking man who coloring was every color associated with royalty. Royal purple, gold, red and bits of blue.

He wore a long royal purple robe trimmed with red and gold accents with hints of royal blue. There was a large flaming shooting star on his chest as well as his cape. His hair was flowing royal purple that matched his eyes, and a small beard.

His dragon features were the jewel-encrusted on his forehead and the red and gold horns coming out of his head.

"Welcome children and my King and Queen to the Hollow Halls of Knowledge. I'm merely the humble keeper of wisdom. But I can only speak the words for true wisdom must be learned through life not taught.

And I've learned a great deal of wisdom in my 233 years alive and wish to pass all I learned to the youngest generation," he replied in his dreamy but humble voice as the kids filed into their desk.

"You are truly the wisest man we've in the kingdom, Soulwings which is why you're the palace children's private tutor. Please grant them the wisdom they really need and keep us up to date on their lessons as you normally do."

"As I always do, Queen. Though why does the warrior have to sit in my hallow hall all day too? Does wisdom have to be tainted by one always looking to draw her blade at the simplest of disturbance?"

"Deadly Siren is the palace children's bodyguard. It's her job to protect the young ones. Where they go she goes. You know how famous her skills are."

"Of course I know them. I've heard of your...exploits, Deadly Siren." looking at the warrior woman.

"Then you know I'm a one woman army! Master of all forms of combat and any weapon and I'm the best one to protect those children.

How many of those vile humans _have you taken down on your own Soulwings?" she challenged._

"None. I haven't killed anyone."

"No, you haven't. I was only a child myself when they abducted me and my family intending us to be sacrificed for one of their sick religious rituals! I was the one who kicked all their asses and saved my family lives!"

Then she held out her whip and thrust it at him and made him look at it. "You see this whip? I took it from the dead bodies of the very humans that tried to use it on me as part of their ritual to kill me!

I _'ll never let another human lay a weapon or hand on me or another Draco Being!_ That's why I've spent my whole life dedicated to becoming the greatest warrior ever since I was five years old!

I won't let those vermin slay another Draco Being especially _children! Now if you don't mind I've children to protect!"_

"She's very hardcore, isn't she?" was all Soulwings said as he closed the door.

"Do you sometimes worry about having a bodyguard with such a traumatic past guard the children?" Queen Moon Shadow asked her husband.

"Our parents said out of all who applied for the job ten years ago she was the best choice. They're well aware of her past but they said she was the best for the job. And we said we'd accept our parents' wisdom."

"I guess so, but are they always right?"

"Let's see what the Council has to say at today meeting and decide?"

"Okay."

Reaching the council room taking a deep breath they walked in and saw many more people than just their family members. It was very easy to tell who the Night Furies were because they all had jet black hair and other similar features.

But as they took their seats at the end of the long crystal table it was a little harder to tell who was who on some people but not all.

Everyone didn't sit down till the King and Queen had seated and not without giving a formal greeting. Honestly, they're fed up with it and wish they didn't have to go with the formalities every time.

"Okay, let's call the Dragon Kingdom Council meeting to order. First is everyone here or do we have some people missing today?" King Toothless asked and saw Guild Master Windblade raise his hand.

"Yes, Guild Master Windblade?"

"My second wife Beauty couldn't be present today, I apologize. She needed today at the market given today is a Sale and Trade Day and she must help oversee it."

"That is understandable. The marketplace would fall into chaos if Beauty wasn't around to keep the peace. Is there anyone else who isn't present today that had to leave someone behind to cover for them?"

"Well, usually it's the head of the hospital who comes to tell you our woes but the hospital is overrun, king," spoke a Changewing woman named Soother.

"So Nana Misty sent myself and Soother here in her place today to address the issues currently taking place," explained a Scauldron named Wisdom.

"Alright, we will take note of who is missing and who was sent as a replacement. Lord Cloudjumper? Will you be today's scribe?" King Toothless asked benevolently to who was obviously Cloudjumper's counterpart in this world.

He was a highly handsome well-dressed Draco Being. He looked like all the other Stormcutter Draco Beings. However, there was one thing was obvious. Something that made him different from all the rest that Hiccup, Boden, and Una had seen.

It didn't take a genius to see he was Windblade's son. For they're the spitting image of each other. Just change their clothes and one was older than the other. However, it was clear as day from their facial features and mannerism or how they're subtly looking at each other they're father and son.

"Yes, of course, my King. Any duty you need for me to do I shall do what you ask."

"Very well. Let the record show today's scribe is Lord Cloudjumper.

First order of business let's hear from the royal family and work our way down shall we?"

"Would you like us to go first, son?" asked his parents and he gave his toothless smile.

"Well, we are pleased to report that at least our sacred and holy sights such as the Sanctum of White King and Silver Queen has remained untouched. So at least those vile disgusting beast haven't done that unforgivable act of acting the holiest of spots in the Kingdom." his mother Luna Rose informed her son.

"We still feel better if the Sanctum and other sights of historical or great significant were more heavily guarded. They might try to break our spirits by attacking our spirituality or stealing our sacred treasures, son," his father Lightning Storm implored to his son.

"Yes, I agree with them. We must protect our past. Our heritage is an important treasure as is the physical objects and without the connection to it how is there to be any hope? Plus we can't allow any more desecration to happen to any more sacred sights or a chance of it." Star Lancer counted.

"We know that humans have no respect for their own religions and robe the graves of their own dead! They have no respect of their own dead or gods! We can't them mock or pillage our religious artifacts to satisfy their sinful appetites!" Strike Flyer yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table.

Everyone was riled up by all this and King Toothless had to do something that was rare for a Draco Being. He shot plasma out of his mouth. Everyone recoiled fearfully for a very good reason. "Now do you have to make me lose my temper again?

As we can only summon our fires when we lose complete control of ourselves or when we are really angry?" he reminded them as he tapped his talons on the table. Taking a deep breath let everyone settled.

"Now I know these past five years have left us all shaken, profoundly hurt and feeling utter depression, anger and a desire to see justice and seeking vengeance. But let us not focus right now on all that negative energy.

Let's try and focus on some happy sunny and joyful thoughts, please?"

"Alright."

"Now, I do agree with my wife and I's parents that our sacred sights and religious artifacts need to be protected. We shall assemble a special task force to go forth and do this duty.

I leave this up to you my Second in Command Stardust to oversee."

Looking at Stardust she had almost an ethereal quality to her as a Draco Being. Her starlight silver hair was long, flowing and her clothes would best be described as angelic in nature.

She really did look like an angel a silver-haired, silvery blued eye angel. From how she carried herself to the way she walked, acted and talked everything about Stardust spoke of an angelic being.

"I shall be honored to carry out this assignment. I shall need the help of course from Lord and Lady Strike Fire and Moonlight Blaze along with Lord and Lady Jasper Sky and Star Dancer."

"We'd all be most honored to offer our assistance in any way possible to aid you in this task." Lady Moonlight Blaze replied.

"Yes, while my sister-in-law and my brother can offer you the people you'll need for the special task force my husband I can make sure they're well equipped for the task at hand." Lady Star Dancer assured the Silver Phantom.

"I'll make sure only the finest are chosen for the task force. I won't let you down Stardust or you my dear brother-in-law." Lord Strike Fire addressed the king.

"Yes, count on it brother. Only the perfect people and perfect tools and weapons for this task." Lord Jasper Sky assured them.

"Well, let's not accidentally destroy ourselves, my brothers and sisters. We want to protect our cultural heritage not destroy it." reminded Queen Moon Shadow and they all nodded they understood.

"Okay. Now that we have got that problem taken care of. I want to know about the people grievance. So my brother and dear sister-in-law? Please share with me along with you Guild Master Windblade and all who came here to tell me what you can?"

"Well, dear brother you know how panic people are. Given how the last five years have been," his brother pointed out sensibility.

"Yes, dear sister of mine. There is a lot more trauma and drama going on both within the palace and outside. And all of it starting to take its toll on the people."

"Can any of you from the people elaborate ?"

"Well, to be honest from what we've seen come to the hospital over the last half-decade? Is it more horrors and trauma then the days before we walked on two legs? Not even the old devil Red Death inflect this much trauma on the people!" Wisdom exclaimed.

"Here, read the reports from what we've gathered talking to people and my own talks with them. I'm a bit of a therapist and you'll see how troubling it is," handing almost three novel size books towards the king.

"Nightrainbow, could you take a quick glance at those? You read pretty fast. Can you give them a brief but through run through and give me your opinion on them?"

Nightrainbow was as colorful as ever. He still had a boyish look to him, but he was still very attractive and smartly dressed. He did as he was told and in about ten minutes closed the last book and sighed.

"These attacks are hurting us in more ways then the bodies count. The humans have inflicted so much damage on us yes it's beginning to affect us psychologically as Soother is saying.

We could have our own people start to attack each other. Riots, rebels, violent behavior and other dishonorable behavior from all this trauma. And with the number of children losing their parents?

The emotional loss is worse when someone loses a support system. But what the humans have done has hurt us in so many deep levels. Their war has begun a long time ago and if escalates into a bloody war they want?

We will lose it all in so many ways. Hearts, minds, body and souls."

"So you're saying our children souls are at most risk?"

"Yes, the children are at most risk. They can't deal with the trauma at all and the psychological effects and behaviors afterward. Well, we may be dealing with them sooner than expected?"

"Just how many orphans do we currently have?"

"About a 3rd of the population dealt with the loss of a loved one. 88% was children and now we about nearly 92% of children who are orphans." Wisdom relayed the statics.

"None of that which is good in any way. What can we do to help them, Nightrainbow? Do you have any thoughts?" Queen Moon Shadow asked the Royal Adviser.

"The children need a support system, love, kindness, and help dealing with the trauma and another outlet to deal with their feelings. A way to deal with their feelings that isn't going to escalate to violence and inflict pain on others."

"Let us help others then, son." spoke a voice to Nightrainbow's left.

"Excuse me, Composer Spectrum? But what are you offering?" King Toothless wanted to know.

"I may just be the Royal Court Composer my King but I know music is a gift for the soul. My wife Aria will tell you that as she's the Royal Music Teacher."

"Yes, wouldn't it be a good idea if we gathered the orphans up and help them find creative outlets? Gave them love and attention? Some parental figures to help guide them?" Aria suggested.

"I agree with them. Even my wife and I can help with that. We do know more than just managing the kingdom weather, my liege," spoke a man who was obviously Stardust's father.

"Yes, Draco and I know a lot about dancing, painting and other actives. Fun actives we could all do for these lost children. And if you allowed us we could give these lost children a sense of family and again love and comfort.

To avoid making mistakes and help them with their trauma."

"It's a good plan, Yvaine. I must admit it would use more of your talents than just managing the weather day-to-day.

What do you think, Toothless? Should we have Stardust and Nightrainbow help with the Kingdom orphans and hopefully save some souls?"

"I think it's a very good idea. You two don't have objections to your parents helping out homeless and orphan children do you?" Toothless inquired to his second in command and royal adviser.

"Good, then that shall be done!"

"Now I think the last thing on the agenda is how goes the magical part of the kingdom? Azure?" the queen addressed Azurewings.

She was dressed what you expected a dragon-human mystical mage to look like. She still had her silver horns with a mage dress with feather earrings and really looked like a mystic.

"I'm doing my best to study, preserve and control the magic that is so blended with our technology and is as much a part of the land itself."

"How is your apprentice doing?"

"She's is...coming along at her...own pace." she chuckled nervously.

"Well, in these troubling times we may need some magic more then technology and we hope you can make some sense of the holy scriptures and see if they can provide the answers we seek."

"I won't fail you, my king. I'm working on a solution to deal with the human threat once and for all."

"Well as long as it's not a plague then we accept it. We don't approve of genocide no matter what mass murder isn't the answer."

"Of course."

'Well let's adjourn for the day. See you all later."

Cloudjumper was leading his wife out and she looked more troubled. "What is it dear?"

"My apprentice isn't coming along so well."

"Honey, our daughter is only half Blue Spiritwing and she's only eight!"

"I know! But still she's got no patience, she doesn't listen and she's impulsive! I don't know what I'm going to do with her!"

"Cut her some slack, Azure she's just a kid. Look I've to go with my father for some important business. So I'll see you at dinner."

"Fine. See you later."

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

As she headed back to their home in the north tower a pungent odor hit her nose and she yanked open the door and yelled "Cloudwings!"

and a little eight-year-old girl looked guilty up at her mother. She was dressed similar to her mother but her dress was a harlequin pattern of red and blue unlike her mother's who was just blue.

Her mother hair blue and her daughter's hair again was red and blue and one eye was gold and the other sea green. She had silver horns and the crest of a Stormcutter. Cloudwings was a biracial Draco Being which were honestly extremely rare.

Dragon Beings may remarry like Cloudjumper father's to other species but rarely did anyone of two different races has children.

"Mom!"

"Why are you here and not in classes with the other kids?"

"I told Deadly Siren that you want me to work on alchemy and she let me stay here today."

"Cloudwings! I told you not to lie! You're supposed to go to school with the other children of the palace to learn important things! I told you I teach you what you need to learn to be a mystic when we had time!

But you can't skip your formal lessons just to try and practice magic on your own!"

"But I very nearly got it!"

"Cloudwings this is the third time you skipped class! I don't want to explain to the King or Deadly Siren what is going on! You are NEVER to skip again is that clear?"

Shrinking back she nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now after dinner, we are going to go find Soulwings and apologizes for the misunderstanding and tell him you'll work twice as hard to catch up in his classes tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. Now clean up this mess you made and do it the old fashion way. I don't want to see you attempt magic on your own ever again! And just so you know your father and I will be having a serious talk about this when he gets home from visiting your grandfather!"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good. Now I've important work to do. I'm going to be in my private study and I want you to finish cleaning up this mess and again you'll clean it up without magic. Got it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good," as Azure gathered up her books and few other things and went to her private study and slammed the door.

Cloudwings began to have a silent tantrum as she cleaned up the mess she'd made from a day of trying to learn on her own how to be a mystic. She'd read a lot of books, carefully study all her mom's magical objects and well knew the basics!

But how was she ever gonna be able to do anything on her own and take over for her mother if her mother kept making her read dusty books and playing with children toys?

She wanted to get her hands dirty and move onto the big girl stuff! Was her mother ashamed she was only half Blue Spiritwing and therefore only had half mystic blood? Was that the problem?

Finally, she finished cleaning up her mess and was about to go tell her mother she was done when something caught her golden eye. It was the scrying bowl she'd been fooling around with this morning.

She'd been attempting to use it and make her own special scrying crystal and left it in the water. Going over she saw her crystal was glowing and the water was shimmering. Stepping on the step stool she looks at the bowl and her crystal and book she had left next to it.

It was the book the King and Queen had been talking about early with the passage about White King and Silver Queen sending three saviors to save them. Cloudwings's crystal was swinging madly from the book's glowing words to the reflection in the water.

She was looking at the hospital and she smiled once she understood. "Well, well, I'm not a complete idiot and novice at magic! I've created a crystal that had found the three saviors!" she dashed to tell her mom but then stopped.

"No, I'll do this myself. Then everyone will see I'm not incompetent and I'll be hailed as a hero who found the heroes!" So she slipped out of her home and let the crystal led her.

Not seeing the bowl's water had changed to show other fast pace images of screaming, chaos, mayhem, and blood was also coming.


	4. Humans

Humans

Now let us leave the shining and magical Dragon Kingdom and see where their enemies the humans live and learn things are not as simple as they seem.

A thousand miles away deep in the in the inhospitable forest was what looked like a small village that looked worst then Berk ever did after a dragon raid before the Haddock sibling had shown everyone the light.

It was in a burned out clearing and more like a camp than a proper village with only a few structures made of wood. But they were poorly made and most things were made of animal skins.

All the humans were filthy and covered in disfiguring burns, scars and other injuries. There was also an unhealthy look to them as if they didn't have enough food or water to drink and it was painfully obvious they were not as well off as the Draco Beings.

Their clothing was made ups of odds and ends of random things. Animal skins, fabric, and armor stolen from raids on the Dragon Kingdom, plants, mainly just whatever they could find to wear really.

There was no laughter, joy or fun going on in this little camp. Now all that was here was the laws of the wild here. Only the strongest survive, kill or be killed, you do whatever it takes to survive, eat or be eaten.

That's how the humans lived. Which is why you saw their children as young as two being trained to use weapons again either stolen or made being trained to kill the Draco Beings.

Being trained to kill their hated enemies who left them to live like stupid dumb beast animals in the wilds. While the lived in the lap of luxury they lived in squalor The Draco Beings were the Gods and they the silly insects they crushed on their foot!

They had the wealth, food and power and would never share it with them! And the only way to save their people was to take it because those Draco Beings thought they were superior to everyone else and it was time their reign of superior was at an end!

That's how the humans saw it. Ever since the Dragons had evolved into the Draco Beings and created their Kingdom that far surpassed all the humans could ever hope to achieve, the humans had been left in the dust.

Now they were treated like animals. Let to rot and slowly becoming extinct! Treated like they were nothing but rats! Stupid, brainless savages worth nothing! Like the tables had been completely turned!

So from their POV, they're fighting for their right to live and take what they saw as their right to have.

Right now two teenagers a brother and sister were overseeing the young one's training. The two of them were called the Berserk Duo as they most likely to go Berserk.

"Okay, listen up you little miscreants, you're gonna have to be a lot more bloodthirsty if you're gonna go up against a Dragon! I want your best! We are not a weakling! The battlefield is not for the weak of heart or mind!" the redhead green-eyed crazy looking boy said as he was marching back and force in front of a group of grubby looking kids between the ages 5 to 15.

"What my dear, darling brother, Dagur is trying to say my sweetest in war you must bury your emotions and focus only on your instincts to survive! You only have yourself and your skills and instincts to get you by," explained a raven-haired beauty.

"Exactly my point, sister. Our father was foolish to think peace could be achieved by words and that was his mistake and now he's dead!

Never let these words enter your minds or heart! _Words! Mercy! Compassion! Love! Friendship! Peace!" he screamed in their faces._

'Yes, they are the words of the weak and useless. They will only lead you down the path of death! To survive you must be strong and not weak. Now run that obstacle course till you can push past the pain."

"But we are tired from running it since dawn," pleaded a hazel-eyed girl with filthy dark blond hair.

"Tired?" Heather had her double ax at girl's neck. "What have we always said, Bloodfire?"

"Rest is for the weak," she whimpered.

"That's right. Now you'll be training from sunup to sundown in your battle training. You think those filthy Dragons care if your tired, cold and starving? No! So you have to keep pushing yourself even if your tired, cold and starving to prove them wrong!"

"Now work double hard all of you! And keep at it! Now get to it!" yelled Dagur at all the children who were in other world were the Dragon Riders' adopted brothers and sisters.

Nearby the Soul Riders were busy also training. But their job was to protect the human encampment. They're the elite warriors who protect their home so their training was more intense and they had to be even better than anyone else.

"Okay Team," snapped the white-haired beauty Ase to her team, "I feel like your not giving me your best! I want your best! We need to work harder at battle training! Elof! You and Tue need to get better at fighting with two different weapons at once!"

"I'm fighting with two swords at once, Ase! And my lover is fighting with a wrist-mounted crossbow and scythe all which we took from the dead bodies of those filthy dragons we killed for trying to steal from the bay in the Raxtus Sea where we trying to feed our families!" snapped angrily a young man with black ringlets.

"Yeah, if not for my creative planning we have never won that battle to win back our bay to feed us through that frosty winter!" snapped furiously the flamboyant bubbly young man named Tue Elof's lover.

"You two may have a point. Yet, doesn't mean you two don't have to step it up a notch! So again! I want perfection and I want it now! So use that creative energy and great athletic talent and dazzle me! Again!" demanded Ase as she had the two lovers once again duel each other.

As their duel heated up she turned to her own lover and his younger brother who was Elof's younger brothers.

"Leif! Put that damn book down and get ready to rumble! Enough studying about the enemy! Time to fight!"

"Ase! You know that more we know about our enemy the stronger we will be against them!"

"I know that, but right now we need brawn rather than brains! Now I want you to finally beat your brother in a sparring match. He's beaten you 10 out of 10. I want you to whoop his ace!" as she clicked something on his wrist.

"What this?" he asked caustically.

"Something Gobber and Halvar came up with. It's called a "Flame Thrower" it chucks fireballs at your enemy.

"Now Torben here's another doohickey they've come up with. It's called a "Water Pistol"

"What does this thing do?"

"It's loaded with a large supply of boiling hot water. Just shoot and it will spray a stream up too 255 feet of boiling hot water. Now your jobs are too test the weapons and try to beat each other in a duel. Now get to it! Now duel!" and she left the boys to figure out the weapons.

Then she turned to twins Eira and Erica and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I want those combat skills to be perfect. So you two improve your gymnastic skills and fighting skills till their past the point of perfection and me don't freak' care how tired you get!

Get the perfect and get them perfect by sundown!"

"Yes, Ase!"

"Good!"

"Asta!"

"Yes, sister? What do you expect of me?" asked her little sister.

"You're my personal protege and I've taught you everything I know. You're better than all these weaklings and you know it."

"Of course I know it. But what do you want me to do?"

"Make sure not only our armor but the other elite armors is ready. Something tells me we're gonna need it again very soon."

"Of course. One upgrade for armor coming up!"

Asta ran too a small hut where she came to meet this world counterparts to Ewe, Breezy, Romi, and Remi."

"Hello, ladies. We need the elite warriors mended and upgraded."

"We figured that," Ewe spoke softly.

"Yes, your father in Great Hut with the other two leaders who make up the Council about what do next," Breezy explained when Asta raised an eyebrow.

"Did they take the elders with them?"

"Nanna and Gothi? Yes of course. And Gothi's niece and Nanna's sister Helka are busy preparing for our wounded. They know it's gonna be a slaughter for sure for whatever the Council decides," Romi answered the 15-year-old girl question.

"I just know they'll send you and the other elite on some crazy mission! They'll leave the village safety up to Ender and Unna! We know that Kustaa wife Thora and your mother Lelane will be more than happy to help protect us.

Still sending children out to risk their lives is insane and wrong!" Remi proclaimed as they worked on the armor for the elite warriors.

"We're not children, Remi, we are warriors!"

"I don't care if your 20 or 15 you still a bunch of kids who shouldn't be fighting in wars or living like this! You shouldn't have to learn to hate or be raised as an army! You should have lived a happy childhood being children and knowing happiness, love and family and friends!"

"Don't talk about weak minded foolish things, Remi! We are what life has made us! And life forsakes us, humans when the dragons evolved! Now we are the ones struggling to survive and they hold our fate in their hands!

We are only doing what we must do to survive!" shot back the raven-haired midnight blue-eyed young girl who heart was as hard as ice.

Right now the Council which was made up of Kustaa, Leontes, and Alvin had decided they needed to destroy the Dragons by attacking their core. They needed to destroy their hope.

If they could attack and destroy their holy site and take away their hope from it they'd be spiritually broken. Then it'd be a piece of cake to take down their king and queen and finally claim victory over the Dragon Kingdom.

They'd need their two best teams to do this operation. The two leaders came in. Two fine young women. First in were the number two team 18-year-old Ase Caxel nicknamed The Soul Riders. Then came in 20-year-old Astrid Hofferson of team one nicknamed The Dragon Riders.

"Now girls we are counting on you both to lead the missions help us claim victory in this war. Can we expect your best and deliver us a victory?" asked the three men one who happened to be Ase father Leontes.

"Of course. What do you wish us to do?" Astrid asked in a cold-hearted way.

"Astrid your team will fly over the wall on this new invention that Tue helped come with that blacksmiths.

He calls them Dragon Wings. They are gliders that glide on currents of air and come fully equipped with an array of weapons."

So we come in over the Wall and into the Kingdom. What is the target?"

"Find the Sanctum of White King and Silver Queen. Find it and annihilated. Make sure its blow to smithereens. That it's so thoroughly destroyed that all their hope and spirituality is crushed forever."

"Gotcha."

"What is my team doing, Council leaders?"

"Your team is attacking the Wall at different sections to draw their attention away so Astrid's team can fly in unnoticed. You've new weapons and you'll be given a new invention to get around as well."

"What exactly?"

"Something from some plans we stole from those wretched Dragons. They call it an ATV. We don't have all the parts but we've made do and got it working. So take these speedy vehicles and attack them with all you have, is that understood?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Get into your armor. The attack begins with the rising sun!"

The two elite teams donned their armor. The armor was made from Night Fury dragon skin, adorned with old dragon fangs and bones, stolen Gronckle Iron weapons, and mocking dragon style mask with glowing gold eyes and three blood-red talons slash marks across the face.

This was to truly mock the dragons to wear an armor made from their hides and battle them as if they're one of them. The claw marks represent how they'd been scarred and wronged them.

As dawn approached the humans got ready for the attack.

Meanwhile back in the Dragon Kingdom at the Dragon Kingdom Hospital, the Haddock siblings were still making themselves useful.

They'd gotten a good night sleep and were up before anyone else. And after hearing the horror stories and seeing what had happened felt they had to do something to right the wrongs.

Also still not exactly sure what part they did play being sent here they felt the best they could do was make themselves useful. So they spent the early morning hours working extra hard at the hospital while almost everyone else was still dead to the world.

Hiccup worked and with his genius minds created various innovated prosthetic and other wondrous inventions.

Boden's using his brains and understanding of physic and science was able to fix the hospital energy crises and even improve a lot of their magical technology despite only just began to discover it.

Una was able to use her gift of understanding sound and making music to manipulate the magical technology to create lovely music and created a much better atmosphere for everyone.

So when the three Nadders and Gronckle woke up they're shocked as now the three were busy making breakfast for everyone couldn't help but have their mouths wide open.

"How long have you three been up?" Nana Misty wanted to know to look at all this.

"Um, I think we've been up since about 4:00 clock? Couldn't sleep any longer. Just wanted to make ourselves useful. We just love helping people and well we've always been able to think outside the box." Hiccup informed the head of the hospital

"Yes, always genius ahead of our time. Smarter than everyone else. We always work best together and just simply studying and through careful observation we can up with a solution," Boden added.

"We may have some mental problems of our own but it doesn't hinder our great intelligence or creative imaginations in any way. So yeah we just felt we help in any way we could. Do you like it?" Una asked caustically.

"Well, you all do have a pure hearts, creative minds, and great intellect there not a doubt about that!" cried Wind Dancer as she was inspecting the sound system Una had built and the lovely music coming out of it.

"And you most certainly earned your keep if you wish to stay here longer. We need all the help we can get. The local orphanage was destroyed and we've to take in all the homeless orphans and could use all the extra help we could get." Airclaw explained to them the situation.

"And I'd love to have an apprentice to teach all the wonder of a magical blacksmith to. You have the greatest potential I've ever seen, Hiccup."

"All you have great potential. You could stay here and maybe we could arrange something about helping you get into the Royal Academy so you could really use your potential to its fullest." Nana Misty offered.

"Yes, they really could use your skills in the palace," the Nadder sisters both said in an enthusiastic voice with mile-wide smiles.

The three strangers looked taken back by their body language as they still wouldn't show their faces. But it really wasn't that odd that behavior as a lot of orphans dealing with the trauma of their parents' death concealed their faces for a long time. It was just a coping mechanics until they could sort out their pain and grief and ready to face the world again.

It looked like the three siblings wanted to say more when a huge explosion sent everyone falling to their feet. "What in the world was that?!" cried Una as a siren was going off.

"Oh, no! Not now! Not today!" as the others rushed to the windows and looked outside and the siblings followed and saw everyone was being ordered into their homes and it was like a Code Blood Red like back home.

"What's going on?" Una asked again fearfully.

"The humans are attacking!" Nana Misty cried out in a panic.

"Nana! We'll go make sure everyone in the hospital makes it to the underground bunker. You and Iron Heart quickly locked down the upper levels of the hospital"

"What do you want us to do?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"You three should get to the bunker. A human raid is no place for anyone who not a trained warrior to be!" as she rushed away.

"Luckily we _are trained warriors then,"_ they whispered that and surprisingly they discovered this morning their masks had come with them.

Disregarding their cloaks their slammed their masks on their faces and went outside to join the brawl.

It was utter mayhem as the elite warriors five people were flying in on hang gliders model after a Nadder, Nightmare, Gronckle, and Zippleback.

For the first couple of moments, they did an areal assault shooting flaming arrows at the buildings along with spears. Then they detached themselves from the gliders and dropped down ready to do battle on the ground.

The one who seemed to be the leader carried a bloodstained battleax, the musclehead on the left had a bludgeon, the husky one who really was making his armor nearly bust carried a sword made from Gronckle Iroh and two who even masks appeared to be twins carried the same weapons that Zippleback guards carried.

"Remember your dragons and don't get sloppy! Stay focused and never forget its either live or die! Don't do anything stupid! We are all on our own here! So one falls leave them! Got it?!" screamed the leader as she started to advance as then traded blows with anyone of the guards that came her way.

"So this is the best the Dragons have to offer? They are so weak!" as she didn't break a sweat as she disarmed four solderers no problem.

The others were having no problem destroying things and battling either. The twins seemed to like causing destruction for the sake of destruction and the musclehead just liked throwing his weight around.

The husky one may have been a tad timid but wasn't a coward. He still was bashing people left and right.

Then they were approaching the hospital. "Well, wouldn't that be a beautiful sight to see lit up? Give me a few firebombs," the male twin asked his sister and she happily gave him his request.

"Everyone got your target locked? Now fire!" As the five masked humans threw the five firebombs at the hospital when they all disintegrate in midair by a blast of lightning.

There was a great wave of lighting and fire blinding them for a few moments and when it cleared there were three masked warriors facing them.

"Who are you?! Some new warrior the Dragons wretched King has sent to try and force us to lie down like dogs and die?!" cried the female leader.

"Girl chill. If you and your little band of misfits stop what you're doing and surrender we can talk about this nicely. But if you continue to hurt innocent lives then we have a problem," Hiccup told her through his mask.

"Yeah, can't you see you're harming innocent people? This is a HOSPITAL! People are sick and injured here! There helpless! This is a place of healing! How heartless are you to attack the weak and defenseless?!" demanded Boden to the group.

"You want weak and defenseless? We are the ones left out to rot and die! The Dragons have all the luxury of the Gods and we are mere ants compared to them!"

"Can't we all just talk about this? Must there be more pointless bloodshed? Has anyone actually sat down and talked about the problems between Draco Beings and Humans and tried to come to a peaceful resolution?

Love, peace, talking and working to find a solution will do you a lot better than all this senseless killing and spare many lives." Una pointed out with blunt wisdom.

"Enough talk! Let's dance you morons!" and the masks warriors got into a brawl with people watching terrified as three masked strangers were fighting five masked humans.

While it was true that Hiccup, Boden, and Una's powers were at best working at least 15 to 20% due to the fact they refused to grieve for their father their basic powers were still strong enough as they dueled.

Meaning every time Hiccup made physical contact with an opponent which was often in this mess he adsorbed a jumble of memories which at this time he'd have no hope of sorting out.

Boden was being overloaded with a tidal wave of emotions from all the humans again more then he could hope to interrupt at the moment. But he could easily sense they intense hatred and anger.

But the other emotions were too much to process at this time.

Una's powers were too overwhelming. She was getting too much at once as she danced the battle dance. She caught quick flashes of past and present and the occasional quick flash of a trigger object.

But with so much going on she had no hope of processing any of it.

Both humans and Draco Beings alike were surprised at the three strangers weapons. A fire sword, lightning sword and an ocarina that held special abilities.

"Okay, I've had enough of you boneheads destroying private property," Una cried looking at the twins firebombing shops during the battle. She lifts her ocarina to her mouth and played a special melody that caused them to stand still.

"Now you listen to me, you two dunderheads. You will NEVER firebomb another shop in your lives! Is that understood? Fire is not a toy! So repeat after me? Fire is not a toy!"

"Fire is not a toy," they replied in a robotic tone.

"Good. Now promise you'll never firebomb again!"

"We swear we will never play with fire again or firebomb ever again."

"Good. Now I've got to go help my brothers. You just stay here like a good little boy and girl till the proper authorities come and get you!" and with that Una started to run onto of crates and take to the air with her wingsuit to see what else she could use her ocarina on.

Boden was dueling with the musclehead and husky boy who kept trying to kill him. "You know it would really help if you two just surrendered. Or I'm gonna have to do something rather painful to make you stop."

"We are warriors and we enjoy pain," the musclehead said.

"I don't."

"Don't be weak!"

"Well, maybe he's got some brains, you bonehead."

"I'll show you who a bonehead!" as the guy temper flared and reached to grab Boden but only knocked over several gallons of water that were gonna be brought into the hospital.

Now the musclehead and husky boy were standing in water and advancing at Boden. "You know this is gonna be so painful for you. But just so you know this is the first rule I learned so long ago when studying lightning."

"What stupid?"

"Lightning and water don't mix!" and he shot a bolt of lighting at the water and knocked them out by electrocuting them.

"And that because I've done research so much on the elements and how to use them as a power source I know what's protective of them. Therefore I know how to make my clothes impervious to lightning!" he chuckled to himself as to why he didn't get electrocuted.

He then quickly climbed to get in the air to help the battle more as they watched Hiccup now dueling alone the leader of this group. It was a rather intense duel for sure as both were very equally matched.

There was a lot of what might be called playful banter going on as the duel raged all over the place. But the girl, unlike Hiccup, was out for blood. This masked human girl was a savage hardcore warrior bent on killing and going on till she drew blood or gave her last breath.

She wouldn't hesitate to kill and Hiccup wasn't going to kill her and that was the difference in their duel.

"Look, can't we talk about this? We really don't have to fight! Wow! Watch it! I need my head to think! We have things called brains we can use them to think and talk like civilized beings!" he told her as he parried her ax as she nearly took off his head.

"Stop wasting your break you sick, vile worshiper of a frostbitten beast! You leave us out to decay in a toxic bug-infested godforsaken jungle! While all of you live in beauty, pleasure, safety, and security!

We live in constant peril! Living off your table scraps and garbage! Treated like rats! Like we have the IQ of the moldy cheese they eat! You'd never understand! Not in another 1000 years!

Someone like you would never understand ever! What its like to be perpetually ravenous, sleepless, dirty! Alone! Disregarded! And treated lower than filth!

Not you Dragon!" she spat in his face as she said all this in seething anger.

"You think people wouldn't sympathize? Show you no compassion? Couldn't those others empathize with you all?

You've put fear into everyone's hearts and they are scared for the families! I can understand what it means to survive and want to do what's best for your people and a better future.

But what you're doing is wrong. If you could just try a different approach and work together then both the humans and Draco Beings could be friends and no-one would live in fear of death anymore."

"You're foolish and weak!"

"And he speaks the truth! Now freeze!" someone said behind as she played a melody that caused the female to be frozen in combat.

"Are you okay, bro?" asked Boden as he and Una came over now that the girl was frozen by Una's hypnotic command.

"I'll have to say that girl could give Astrid a run for her money. That's one of the hardest duels I've ever fought. I'm exhausted," as he sat down and they took a moment to catch their breath.

"Astrid?" whispered the girl frozen. "Is he mocking me? How DARE he used my name in vain!" and her anger was enough to overcome the commas Una had locked her in.

"Oh boy! Not again!"

"How dare you use defile my name DRAGON! I'll kill you for that! A dragon use a human name in vain!" as the girl with blood her eyes started to fight like a demon and now the three of them were busy trying to defeat the crazy girl together.

But three against one could not stop this girl rampage. And then she did something very low.

A small child with strange coloring carrying a crystal had just shown up and the human with blood in her hidden eyes snatched her up and held the ax to her neck and they all screamed "NO!"

The small little girl was clearly frightened and it was obvious this human wouldn't hesitate to remove her head.

"Now, if you three value this brat life you will surrender your weapons and take me to where the Sanctum of White King and Silver Queen is! And if you don't she dies!"

"But we've never heard of the Sanctum of White King and Silver Queen!" cried Una to the masked girl.

"Lies! You're Dragons! You know where everything is in your Kingdom is! If you're trying to lie so I don't destroy your so-called holy site you're making a mistake as I will kill this child!"

"But we're not lying! Please, we aren't lying! We just got here day before yesterday! We're not even from around here! Please let the child go!" Boden was pleading with her.

She laughed as the ax got closer to the child's neck. "You've got to come up with something more original than that. Now one last time again. Give up your weapons and take me to the Sanctum! Or she dies!" demanded the masked female.

Hiccup held up his hands and walked slowly over to the masked female. "Look, I don't think you really want to harm a child. No matter how hard your life is on the other side of the wall.

I get the feeling you are many things but I don't think you really want a little girl's blood on your hand. I don't think that's something even you can live with.

Something tells me you have got little brothers and sisters too. And you wouldn't want them to be used as hostages against you.

You know what your doing right now is wrong. So let the girl go. Walk away. You don't have to be a mindless killer. You can make a choice right now.

Do you want to not be treated like an animal? Not a beast, monster or anything like that? You want to start changing opinions of what humans are to the Draco Beings and maybe the Draco Beings can start changing your opinions on them? Let this little girl go.

Just let the little girl go and walk away. Please just be human and don't kill. An animal kills because it has no choice a human can make a choice. Make the choice not to kill. Not to hate. Let her go."

For a few moments, nothing happened and the few people nearby who had watched this whole fight play out were now holding their breath but to their surprise, the masked human lowered her ax and gave the little girl to Hiccup.

The little girl jumped into his arms shaking but otherwise fine. He was smiling and holding his hand out in friendship but before the masked girl could shake it a whip shot out and start to wrangle her and she screamed.

Hiccup, Boden, and Una started to protest as they looked up and saw Deadly Siren with the palace Honor Guards Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch were now holding the rest of the "Dragon Riders" prisoners.

"Lock them up and take them to the dungeon. We'll deal with them and the rest of the prisoners later. I've got some business to attend to here. I'll meet you back at the palace. Get to it!"

"Yes, Deadly Siren." as the elite warriors were marched into an iron cage on wheels and all were glaring and as the leader was being loaded she glared at Hiccup and yelled at him. "I thought you were different!" and was shoved inside by Stormfly and now being escorted to the dungeon.

Deadly Siren cast her pink eyes hatefully at the humans and spat. "Good riddance. Let them rot in the dungeon for rest of their miserable lives with the rest of the rats!"

"How can you be so heartless? They are living, thinking and breathing human beings. And they aren't so different from yourself! If you stopped being so narrow-minded and still thinking this about who stole whose food a 1000 years ago maybe you could come up with a solution!" Una scolded her passionately.

"I won't be spoken like that, little girl! Don't talk about things you don't understand!"

"We understand a lot more then you think! We are quite the familiar with war and what its like to be different and how to bring peace between two different species and realize at the end of the day it's like water and rain!" Boden got in her face as well.

"Yeah, if all your gonna do is one pushes and the other push back how do you expect to ever solve the problem if all you do is respond with violence? Have any of you tried just talking to each other?

Try and find some common ground? Stop thinking your different and realize what you do have in common? See it through another eye? Have any of you tried to change yourselves more than your bodies but your spirits?

Have you transformed your minds? Or sought out a new way of thinking or seen the truth beyond the lies that are clearly apparent on both sides of this conflict?

Or you all gonna keep letting both a physical wall and wall of stupidity separate you all for all of the time?" Hiccup threw in her face and she raised her sword in his face.

"Don't test me, boy! We are thankful for your help but if anyone blinded and stupid it's you to see what your speaking about it is foolish nonsense!"

"Really? Then if I'm so foolish how come when I talk to that girl like she was a person and empathized with I got her to release this little one and start to trust me? How is that foolish?

That's a lot more progress than any of you made I bet in several lifetimes!"

"It's true, he did get her to let me go. Deadly Siren. He did it by empathizing with her and treating her like an equal. With respect and being nice and kind."

"Cloudwings you are in a lot of deep trouble! You left the safety of the palace which you shouldn't have done in the first place! Your mother and father are freaking out and what am I suppose to tell them?"

"You can tell them the truth. Maybe that what you could do." Una told her as she stood by her brothers.

"Yeah, maybe it's time you all tried to do something different." Boden pointed out.

"And may I ask who in the name of Silver Queen are you three?"

"We can answer that. They are three orphans whose father was murdered by that human mercenary Drago Bludvist. Beauty sent them to help us at the hospital and they've done a great deal of good." Wind Dancer informed Deadly Siren who eyed them suspiciously.

"Orphans? Really. What a convenient story."

"Well, half-orphans. They got separated from their mother according to Beauty. They asked for help yesterday and Beauty gave them a meal and money and they've been helping us for a place to stay." Airclaw corrected.

"And they've more than earned their keep. In just one day the hospital has been transformed. I've never had someone who could work such magic in magical blacksmiths like the eldest Hiccup here," Iron Heart complimented the oldest one.

"Why just in the early hours this morning the middle child Boden he fixed our energy problem as well fixed our other technical problems.

And this darling sweetheart Una made this enchanting musical system so everyone is so much happier and enjoying the magic that is music." Nana Misty complimented the other two.

"Hiccup? Boden? Una? Those don't sound like Draco Being names to me! Sound like human names! I want the name of your parents! What your father did! How was he killed?! And finally, remove your masks!"

"Deadly Siren, please! They have a right to their privacy!" the Nadders and Gronckle pleaded but the Night Fury wouldn't be put off.

"My job is to protect the children of the palace from anything I deem a threat to them! And I need to know these three are a threat! So answer my questions now!"

"Our parents' names are Valka and Stoick." Hiccup answered truthfully.

"Again not really our kind of names."

"Really? What qualifies as a Draco Being name, Deadly Siren? A name is a name. And everyone has a different taste. Some names are completely stupid and you know it. Others are nicer than others." Nana Misty pointed out sensibly to the young warrior woman who was getting red in the face.

"Yeah, no-one can say what a Draco Being name is or what a human name. Besides, how do you know what humans call themselves? It's not like we've ever asked humans what they call themselves have we?" Wind Dancer pointed out a simple fact.

Growling dragon-like she turned back to her interrogation. "Fine, forget your parents and your names. What was your father's occupation?"

"He was the Chief of our tribe. We now hold that. Hiccup's chief, I'm second in command and Una's royal adviser." Boden answered truthfully as his brother had been before him.

"Well that makes you for sure not Draco Being!" she declared triumphantly.

"Actually, no, it doesn't, Deadly Siren." Airclaw was quick to point out.

"What?!"

"When they say "tribe" they're likely talking about how the family was viewed personally if their father was in the armed forces as most families do. And how the siblings are ranked are in the order of their birth.

That's how it's done with our brother and his wife family as they're Honor Guard. It's just terminology for how guards and armed forces refer to their families is all. The father is always Chief and the children are ranked by order of birth and if the father dies the eldest takes his place."

Gashing her teeth she screamed loudly "How did your father die?!"

"It was a great battle with the Bewilderbeast between White King and Dark King. Our best friends fell under Dark King's control and we're backed into a corner and he sacrificed his life for us!" shouted Una who couldn't help but cry and they hugged as they all cried being forced to remember that.

"Never heard of that battle! Now I know your lying." Deadly Siren was particularly seething not seeing how anyone could deny they're lying but again she was thwarted with a ready answer to explain what they're talking about.

"How could not hear of that battle, Deadly Siren? It was one of the biggest and bloodiest battles ever!" Iron Heart scolded her. He then took a deep breath and told her what she seemed to have forgotten.

"Don't you know your spiritual history, Deadly Siren? White King and Dark King? Good vs evil? Virtue and Sin? It's only in the Dragon Scriptures that are part of the Book of Wisdom and Foretelling?

It happened at one of the religious sites. The humans seemed to want to reenact a battle from the book dealing with our sacred book!

It's chapter 14 the "Great Battle of White King VS Dark King?" how the Dark King came from the depths of the Blood Sea along with his wife Red Death from the Fire Island?

How the waged a bloody battle to try and take control of our ancestors nearly a 1000 years ago? It nearly ended in White King and Silver Queen's death?

But they're able to defeat them but cost both sides about five hundred lives each? So a 1000 tears were shed for a 1000 bloodstained corpses as 1000 souls were lost.

And because of the humans that held true a second time as history was repeated. No-one could record all the lives lost or who got caught up in that battle but I imagine that why they're covering their faces unable to deal with what they witness in that terrible battle!"

"Okay, they may've come up with clever excuses for your answers. but I don't care either way you remove your masks now and let me see who you are or I shall remove them for you!"

"We can't remove our masks. Sorry."

"Then I'll remove them for you!" as she started to make a grab for their masks and Cloudwings was trembling like a leaf and shouted. "Please don't, Deadly Siren!"

"Cloudwings! You again are enough trouble and it's not your job to tell me what to do. It's my job to protect you and all the palace job from threats and they are likely a threat.

Something not right about them and now either they show their faces or I'll make them. And it won't be pleasant!"

"You can't force us to show our faces if we don't want to do," they replied.

"Can't I?" she challenged them, "Let me show you three why I'm called Deadly Siren." and she opened her mouth and suddenly everyone was holding their ears like their bleeding as a high pitched noise was being released from Deadly Siren's mouth.

Somehow the Night Fury's echolocation had evolved into a supersonic weapon and she was using it to drive them into madness. She was aiming it full blast at the three of them bringing them to knees.

"Stop it! Stop it, Deadly Siren! Please!" begged Cloudwings but Deadly Siren wouldn't till the Haddocks had succumbed to her powers. Once they're knocked out only then she stopped.

Then despite everyone's protest, she ripped off their masks and everyone gasped. It was a shock. For who'd saved them from humans and been so kind to them were three humans.

"Spies! I'll have their heads!" as Deadly Siren removed her blade ready to kill and Cloudwings screamed loudly.

"Stop! They are the Three Saviors from the Dragon Scriptures of the Book of Wisdom and Foretelling!"

Everyone stopped what they're doing to look at the meek little girl in wonder and in that moment of pause was all that was need to wrestle the sword away from Deadly Siren's grip and get her whip too.

"What are you speaking of, child?" Iron Heart asked the little girl. He was very religious so he thought it best he asked.

"I'm sorry I skipped my lessons with Soulwings today but I made this crystal today," holding it up, "It's a scrying crystal and between my mother Azurewing's scrying water and our copy of the Book which was open to the Prophecy of the Foretelling it showed me the hospital and it's locked on them.

Please remember our own teaching. White King and Silver Queen foretold our Saviors would be..."

"Born of human flesh but with dragon souls." Iron Heart recited.

"I came looking for them and well you saw what they did. The fought for us and performed a small miracle getting that human girl to let me go."

"The did speak like prophets and with very enlightening words." the Nadders agreed.

"And they could've hurt us at any time but they didn't." Iron Heart agreed.

"They should be brought to the King and Queen."

"I've heard enough nonsense!"

"Don't tell us you don't have any faith, Deadly Siren." everyone turned to her.

"If you wish I'll bring them unharmed to the King and let him decided their fate. But to me, a human is a human. The idea that White King and Silver Queen intend our saviors to have human bodies with dragon souls make no sense to me!"

"Are they really any different then we are now?" questioned Iron Heart and she huffed.

"Call the other Honor Guards to pick them up and bring them to the palace. But I want it clear they are not to be treated like till the King decided their fate. As for you Cloudwings, you have a lot of explaining to do to your mother. Now let's go!

And with that everyone fate was up in arms as was their faith.


	5. You are different

You are different

The beautiful and majestic Royal Chapel was adjacent to Palace on a lovely grassy green hill with a beautiful garden ringing the outside of the holy building. The inside was just as magnificent as the outside.

As you expected in any church there were several religious icons, silk tapestry, candles, pews, a place for the choir and musical entertainment and an altar.

Right now there was a lot of hustle and bustling going on. In one practice music practice was going on as both children and adults were singing and playing strange songs and instruments to make beautiful music.

In another corner, people were entering specially designed booths to talk and bear heart's secrets. And some were just at the altar lighting candles and offering their hopes and prayers to the giant statue of White King and Silver Queen embracing in loving kiss.

There was an enchantingly beautiful Nightmare dressed in like a nun walking about inspecting all going on in the church. She looked a lot like a nun only a lot more colorful. Also because of her horns, she couldn't wear the headdress of one. As an alternative, she instead wore a sparkly transparent veil and her earrings actually showed her rank as Head Sister due to the fact she had two crystal hanging from them.

"Excellent work everyone. I can feel the power of White King and Silver Queen and their love filling us and souls today. They're here with us and I know our prayers will soon be answered."

"Thank you, Sister Pearl!" everyone called out to the Nightmare who smiled angelically and then heard a familiar crashing behind.

"Of for the love of...," she cut herself off before she defiled her position as Head of the Church. "Fanghook!" she scolds before she turned around and saw a runt of a Nightmare come blundering in without a hint of grace or refinement.

She looked very annoyed, more annoyed when three of children left their position in the choir to scamper over and mob the Nightmare who was wearing the uniform of a kitchen helper.

"Cinder! Nightlight! Fang! Get away from him!" ordered the Sister to the three children who by the look of it where siblings.

"But Mommy!" they whined.

"No buts you three! You three were only excused from classroom time today because you had choir practice due that we've got an important Holy Day coming up. And that's the only reason Wiseman Soulwings agreed to excuse you from his lessons.

Now you go back and get to singing. The choir needs its best sopranos and tenors. Now!" ordered their mother and her two daughters and only son reluctantly went back to their choir practice.

Now, Sister Pearl looked back at kitchen boy who had strayed very far from his duty. "Fanghook what is the kitchen boy doing so far from the kitchen? Shouldn't you be washing dishes or peeling potatoes?

Every since Ember and I can remember you've had a knack for getting into trouble! And the only job we figured when we all came to the palace to work that would cause the least amount of trouble for you was kitchen boy.

So why are you here? And please tell me you washed your hands! This is a place of worship!"

"Believe it or not, big sis, I was sent to give you a message. And yes I always wash my hands before entering the church!" he shot back annoyed at his sister.

"A message for me?" she blinked in surprise and immediately her anger and annoyance left her and she helped her little brother up.

"Look I know I'm clumsy and I have that annoying knack for trouble. But have I really done anything so stupid that I've really caused me to be sent to where Dark King and his wife Red Death live?" he questioned her.

"No, it's just Ember and I worry about you as your the youngest and Mom and Dad made us promise to look after you, little brother. And she's part of the Honor Guard and I'm Head of the Church. The pressure does get to you sometimes."

"Yeah, I get it. You both have very important jobs and I'm just a simple kitchen helper. Still, you know I work very hard each and every day at every job I'm given. So I'm not just some trouble marker or a slacker."

"Agreed. Okay. What was the message?"

"There was another human raid in the early hours of this morning. It took place near the hospital."

"Oh, my White King! Are they ask me to say a prayer for the people or something?"

"No, three masks strangers defeat the group of humans sent to seemingly find the Sanctum and then Deadly Siren captured them. It turned out the three strangers were also human.

Though according to Azure's daughter Cloudwings she says they are the Saviors!"

"You mean she's saying they the ones sent by White King and Silver Queen to save us?! They've at last arrived?!"

"That's what the young mystic-in-training is saying. But of course Deadly Siren doesn't buy it."

Sister Pearl scoffed and shook her head sadly at that name. "Deadly Siren has no faith or power of belief in her at all. Her heart and mind are closed. Remember when Azure said she'd discovered the Sisters Messages of White King and Silver Queen?

They too were supposed to be born of human flesh but have the power of spirits within. Azure's powers lead us to them and they two tried to stop their fellow humans from doing violence against us."

"Yes, these humans did the same. They spoke like prophets and appear to have powers as well. But just like before Deadly Siren used her siren power to subdue them and locked them up."

"But if they _are the Saviors and the other two were the Messengers, who were supposed to come first then it is as was foretold in the Book!"_

"That's why I was sent by the King to get you. You're the most spiritual person in all of the palace. He wants you and the Mystic Azure to determine if these five are truly the ones prophesied

If they are maybe they can truly help save us all!"

"Give me a few moments to make sure the church is alright and then you shall accompany me to the throne room, dear little brother."

"Okay. I'll just sit here and make sure I don't break anything."

"Please don't break anything. Much of this can't be replaced. Especially not any of the stain glass windows or that statute behind the altar. So just wait here in this pew for ten minutes okay.

Just listen to your nieces and nephew practice. I just hope our sister's children are okay. I often worry as does the rest of the palace if Deadly Siren really fit to watch all the palace children," as Sister Pearl left to go take care of the church so they could leave.

Down in the dungeon, the cells were full up and everyone was waking up. And the place was full of anger, hate, and confusion.

The Soul Riders were crammed into one cell, the Dragon Riders in another, two people occupied one cell and the Haddocks in the last cell.

"Oh, my ears still feel like their bleeding. What the hell was that?" asked Hiccup asked as he was slowly regaining conciseness. Then looked around and gasped, "Boden! Una! You okay?! Talk to me!"

"That really hurt my ears! I felt like my brain was on fire!" Boden moaned as he held his head on fire.

"I'm scared I'll never be able to make music again because of that awful sound!"

"You'll all recover from Deadly Siren's attack in time. You're lucky it didn't kill you. That attack is normally lethal. The fact your alive is a miracle" spoke a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

They looked surprised and saw to their surprise it was one of the guards sliding them some food under the bars. They knew who this was. She was a very beautiful Nightmare with rose, robin egg blue, and royal purple coloring.

"Thank you, Ember for your kindness," Hiccup replied without thinking.

"Wait? How did you know my name is Ember?" she asked in surprise as she looked at them in confusion.

"Well, you look just like a dragon we know where we come from. And we figure out some things about this world so far. Like everyone has a counterpart," Hiccup explained as he ate his sandwich slowly.

"So we know that you have got a little sister named Pearl who has three children and a younger brother named Fanghook. Your husband is Hookfang and you have two children. A son named Ash and daughter named Scorchclaw." Boden explained as he drank his water.

"Are we mistaken? Or have we gotten wrong our theory about this world?" Una inquired kindly as she was rubbing her ears that we're still in pain.

'Other then you didn't name Hookfang's father Skyfire you got it all right. So my guess is you don't know some of our relatives. Like who some of our parents or other relations are, do you?"

"No, we only learned Stormfly full family tree because of Beauty. We're still working on a Dragon Family tree, but back where we're from dragons just regain the ability to speak so we are only starting to learn about those who are gone." Hiccup explained.

"But make no mistake family and friends are very important to us where we come from. Like the most important thing to us." Boden asserted to Ember.

"Then can you three answer another question asked a Gronckle coming up to them.

"Sure Granite. How are Breccia and Rook doing in this world? Is Breccia doing okay? Are her legs still deformed?" Una asked curiously.

"How did you know my daughter's legs were deformed and that's why she's named as such?"

"Because her dragon form back legs are deformed and that's why she's named as such."

"Okay. Yes, her legs are still deformed and she walks with special braces and crutches. But we want to all know something important to all three of you."

"What would you like to know?"

"We want to know if you believe in family and friendship do any of you three have faith in your life? As faith is very important to us here. Or at least most of us," explained Day Glider.

"We believe in different gods and a place called Valhalla. So no it's not the same god and his wife you believe in. But if you ask if we believe and have hope, faith and believe in something? Then yes. And we most importantly believe in love." Hiccup answer truthfully to Stormfly's husband.

"You know when it comes to what we believe I've come to this way to view it. We may have different names, different places or different icons," Boden started and then Clover and her twin Thistle interrupted.

"Yes, that's true what you are saying," started Clover. "But what is your point, boy?" Thistle asked.

"My point is no matter how you worship or what you call your deities or the places in which your soul ends up, in the end, it's all the same. Different names and different place but again at the end of the day its water and rain.

We all believe in a higher power, we all are believing in something that gives us hope in our darkest hour and a better place then the world where we live in life and we hope our soul will end up in after we die, right?" and the Honor Guard spouses nodded.

"So why should the rules, names or anything else matter when in a nutshell at the end of the day it really is water and rain? Because in the end, we are all talking about the same thing?

Of hope, love, faith, life, death, praying, good, evil, right, wrong, a good place and bad place, souls?"

Everyone really looked at them couldn't believe how enlightened they were and spoke, "You truly are full of wisdom and enlightenment."

"We just see the truth and don't let the lies and stuff that doesn't matter get in the way is all. We see what really matters and don't let the nonsense getting in the way." Una informed them.

"We've only been speaking for two years messages of hope, and love. Saying the truth and not lies. Some have listened. Others have not," spoke another familiar voice and they gasped.

"Skullette?!"

"How do you know my sister's name?"

"Firefang?"

"You know who we are?" as two people walked into view from their cells.

They looked the same, well a little undernourished and in simple green and maroon tunics but the same.

"You're not the same from our world, but we know you two are cousins who more like sisters and you've got special gifts," Hiccup called from their cell.

"We've always had special gifts this true. The other humans cast us out claiming we must be tools of evil from the dragons," explained Skullette their origins.

"We tried to stop an attack from our old tribe and end up in here because of Deadly Siren even though this woman in blue called us "the Sister Messengers of White King and Silver Queen," Firefang recounted their story.

"Wow, she used that voice of hers on you too?" Boden asked and they nodded. "But that Blue Lady comes here from time to time with a nun and ask us to tell them what sort of messages we have to say.

So we just tell them what messengers we have got to say. We don't know when or where they coming from but we just give them what they want," Firefang explained as she leaned back in her cell.

"We hoped it would mean we'd be released but I doubt it as long as that woman Deadly Siren walking the palace.

"You two are traitors giving away any information to these Dragons!" yelled Ase as she slumped against the wall in anger.

"Us? You cast us out!" shot back the Anquetil sisters.

"You're bewitched! What did you expect?" Asta yelled at them with a snarl.

"Asta! Please don't talk to your friends like that! I can't believe I'm seeing that the love of my life in this world is a stone heart mindless killing machine! What happened to you all that all you want to do is be savages?" Boden demand.

"LOVE?! Who got time to love?! Love is for the weak! Love won't help you survive! And I never love someone like you! Dragon Lover!"

"Why don't all of you simmer down. And maybe you should listen to what the others have to say. They are trying to help you. And it might be in your best interested to listen." suggest the Guards.

"Why would you say anything to us, Dragons?" demanded both sets of twins.

"Maybe we are tired of the slaughter? Tired of seeing families torn apart for no reason? Maybe we've been doing a lot of praying? Maybe we hate to see young lives wasted for no reason?

Maybe we're thinking of our own children and we don't want them to grow up in a world of fear and hate? Maybe just maybe we feel a little sorry your in these cells? Maybe just maybe we want to help you?

Did that ever cross any of your young minds that maybe some of us hate seeing the humans suffer and this stupid conflict is going on in the first place?" shot back the Zipplebacks to the Twins who shut up that second.

"You've nothing but time on your hand. You might want to try and talk it out for the time you do have. Before something or someone comes back." Stormfly whispered to the prisoners.

"Someone? You mean Deadly Siren? What is her deal? Why? What about her makes her so deadly and why does she obviously worry you so much?" asked Astrid for everyone.

"Because she's a woman of no conscience, mercy, compassion because she's got no faith. She lost her faith and power to hope when she was a child." Hookfang started Deadly Siren's sad tale.

"When she was five years old her whole family was abducted by humans to be used as a ritual of some kind. She was forced to defend herself and killed all the humans.

But from that day forth she stopped having faith. Stopped having hope or believing in love, compassion or anything good and decent. She just became hard as ice. She's the warrior she wanted to be but one without a heart or soul and again no faith of any kind." Meatlug finished it.

"She lost her humanity is what you're saying. She was so traumatized by the event it scarred her in more ways than one, didn't it?" asked Hiccup.

All the Honor Guards nodded sadly. Obviously, this was a group thing they felt was a great shame. "We all didn't approve that it wasn't truly the King or Queen decision that the palace bodyguard was Deadly Siren. That was decided by their parents.

How can we feel completely safe that not only 16 children of the royal family but our children and any child living in the place are placed under the protection of a woman with a heart of stone and no soul?" they asked collectively to the young ones.

And they realized now why the guards were worried about them. They were still young children in many ways and wanted them to be saved from the fate. That they still had time to regain their humanity and find a path of salvation and redemption. To reclaim their hearts and souls.

They didn't want them to turn into Deadly Siren. A woman who may have all the prowess of a warrior, but nothing to make her human. Absolutely zero love, compassion, mercy, hope or faith at all. That she didn't have a beautiful soul or pure heart to share with anyone.

That was the reason why the guards yearned-for the conflict with the humans to end. For the sake of everyone's hearts and souls to be saved.

It was after hearing about Deadly Siren everyone got really quiet and took the time to think and reflect on who they were and their actions and life choices.

It was also at this time during these reflective moments that Hiccup, Boden, and Una finally were sitting still and for a few belief moments started to think maybe it _was time to grieve._

But before Hiccup, Boden and Una could allow the first step of grief to take place the doors to the dungeon opened and in walked Deadly Siren and she was carrying heavy looking mangles.

"The King wants to see the three so-called Saviors in the throne room. I brought my best mangles for them. Made them myself. So shall I put them on myself? Or can I trust you to put them on yourself?" she asked them harshly.

"Deadly Siren, you may not respect those of faith or holy blood, but we're not gonna enchain those of divinity!" responded the Honor Guards firmly.

"WHAT?! Don't tell me you believe a bunch of bullshit words written in a stupid book! They are our enemies! Humans! Filthy, mongrels! Turn your back on them for a second they kill you! They need all to be chained and leashed! Dead! Dead! DEAD!" she screamed hysterically.

"Deadly Siren control yourself! We are the Honor Guard and we shall be the ones escorting them to the throne room. And we say they go unbound with dignity."

"Dignity?! They are HUMANS!"

"Deadly Siren if you can't control yourself you may go to some place till you can calm down. Now get out of her till you can calm down! Now!" ordered Stormfly and she seethed.

"Mark my words! You'll all be sorry! You'll see!" and she stormed out of there.

The guards then gestured to the door after they were sure that Deadly Siren was far gone. "Is that what you wish to become? Or would you like to keep your humanity? Find peace in this world and in yourselves?" they asked all who was in the dungeon.

The spouses would stay in the dungeon and keep an eye on everyone down there and the Dragon Riders' dragons be the one to escort the unbound Hiccup, Boden and Una to the Throne Room.

They were allowed to walk again with dignity as they were allowed a few moments to take in the palace itself as they're escorted through it. Finally, they came to the throne room and taking a deep breath the doors were open and they're escorted inside.

It was much bigger then they expected with a ceiling so high they couldn't even see the top. More richly decorated then they guessed Valhalla was and so far it was the most beautiful and glamours place they'd seen thus far.

On a huge multi-colored crystal pedestal was a set of thrones of some unidentified materials done in a very artistic fashion. In the center was where the king and queen sat. On the right side was a bench throne with symbols to symbolize the five princesses and on the left another bench throne with five symbols to symbolizes the five princes.

There were grand seats nearby for others to sit down in and all the seats were occupied by the most beautiful and handsomely dressed people the siblings had ever seen. They could recognize most.

Though those they'd not met before like their dragons extended the family, of course, they'd no idea who was who but at least knew they're part of their family. They gulped as they're bought at the foot of the platform.

They all bowed respectfully and waited to be addressed which was very scary, to be honest.

Toothless was frigidity in his throne and then said "Rise and show me your faces. Please introduce yourselves.

They did and couldn't help but stare and grin even if it was very impolite.

Hiccup was the first to speak and he just spoke the first thing to come to mind and it was rather stupid in the setting he was in. "Hey, Buddy, nice place you got here. Wow, you're a real King now! You look so cool in that armor!

This place is amazing! And I'll say this Moon Shadow you look like a goddess! I mean wow I can't say anything more then I'm really impressed! I just wish I could make Berk as half as beautiful as you've done for yourselves here."

"Stardust you're more beautiful than any of the Valkyries! I never imagined you to be so beautiful! I mean you've always been beautiful but now? Wow! I mean you've stolen my breath away!"

"Nightrainbow you're so charmingly handsome and very stylish! By the way, really love your guy's fashion sense! So much better then what we've got to wear back home! I would really love it if somehow we could take a few of these fabulous outfits home!

I mean Mommy would look more like a goddess if she was allowed to wear some of the gorgeous outfits you've style yourself in!"

Everyone looked at them peculiar and didn't know if they're joking or being disrespectful.

"Um, could you three back up and explain from the beginning who you are and what you are talking about?" Toothless asked kindly.

"Though we thank you for all your wonderful compliments. That's very kind of you for all you to sing us with such praise. We do appreciate your honesty and praise very much." Moon Shadow assured them.

"Well, it's kind of a very long story. It might be better if we showed you. That if we can do it. Our powers haven't been at full power. But it's worth a try." Hiccup explained in a hedging way.

"I think we might be able to do if we really try, brother."

"We did make slight progress and we can force ourselves to do anything though we might pass out from it."

"Okay let's try it."

It was only thanks to the fact they're now open to grieving that they're able to do their memory show power to display their whole life story for all of the Dragon Kingdom to see.

However, as they had yet to truly grieve they did all collapse and were out cold for an hour from the strain of forcing such an advance power to work when they're still blocked from not truly grieving yet.

While the healers were attending the Haddocks during their hour-long coma the group talked about what they'd just seen in detail.

It was adamant from both Sister Pearl and Mystic Azure's POV and opinions that they're truly the saviors. In their mind, they filled every requirement in the departments of religion, faith, and mystic of what was to be fulfilled by the saviors.

They also informed that meant the two sisters they'd been working with in secret for the last two years were also the Messengers they told him about and Deadly Siren had denied as well.

The rest of the Royal family was debating the pros and cons while Stardust and Nightrainbow's own families added their opinions and at last, they're all in agreement of one thing.

By this time the Haddocks woke up from their hour-long coma and found Toothless was approaching Hiccup very slowly with precise steps. He stopped when he was arm's length from him.

Hiccup wasn't sure what was going on till Toothless held up his left hand and seemed to be waiting and then Hiccup understood and Hiccup repeated what he had done in the woods with Toothless the Night Fury Dragon.

Everyone was stunned as they just touched hands and not fully understanding why Toothless was even doing this. He closed his eyes and then wrapped Hiccup in a strong hug and smiled his toothless smile.

Stardust and Nightrainbow then did the same thing with Boden and Una before embracing them with loving embraces and crying.

"What is going on? What are you doing?" their parents finally asked them in confusion.

"You don't know what it's like to have half of you cut off, Mom and Dad. And to finally be reunited with your other half. To make what was half whole again. To find your long lost best friend," they replied to their parents then looked at their best friends up and down.

"Those clothes don't befit people of your station. Take them to the royal dressing chambers and get something fit for a crown prince, prince, and princess and then bring them back so we can get to talking about how to end this conflict before we have a war on our hands," ordered Toothless.

"Allow me to go help them pick out their clothes my love. Me and the children. They all have a sense of style and be able to help them find clothes suite to this world and their station here," Moon Shadow suggested to her husband who nodded.

"Come along with me," as she led them away and then Toothless turn to his siblings and their spouses. "I want those two messengers retrieved and Moonlight Blaze, Star Dancer and Star Gazer help them find clothes more befitting of them. Take your daughters with you to help you."

"Understood." and they left to fulfill their king command.

Another hour later five people returned looking very royal like and it was all very stunning and fashionable.

Hiccup was wearing some old clothes of Toothless's which was light purple armor with highlight with royal blue and red silk cape with his spare sword.

Boden was in royal blue and purple tunic and pants with leather boots, royal purple cape, and a gold circlet.

Una was dressed in a bright pink, aqua and gold gown with matching jewelry.

Skullette and Firefang were both in flattering gowns varying shades of green and red with their hair stylishly done and adorned with beautiful jewelry.

It was then they all got talking on how they could all resolve the tension between the Draco Beings and humans and the first sensible thing to do was bring the humans from the attack up here and show them some kindness and generosity.

Treat them like they were human beings with hopes, dreams and feelings and not rats.

Therefore to the prisoners' surprise, they all were given hot baths, beautiful clothes and a great feast to eat.

Then King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow along with the rest of the assembly said they would go to their Council Chamber and he wanted to hear from them in their words what were the humans angry about.

What were their problems and work together to try and resolves this and hopefully all of them could get what they wanted and no more violence had to ensue.

Taken aback that they're being treated fairly and equally along with respect and dignity the two teams with Astrid and Ase as their spokespeople agreed to talk. And with Hiccup and his family along with the help of the Anquetils sisters acting as the bridge, it looked like long last peace was in sight.

Not for one person though. They refused to see the light at the end of the tunnel or that peace was even possible. Deadly Siren had been spying on the whole day's affair that was going long into the night now.

"Traitors! Betrayal! How could the King turn his back on his own people! This is treason! He's signing our own death sentence! There is no peace with the enemy! The only way to achieve 'peace" is through annihilation!

If the King will not do what needs to be done then _I shall! I'll rally the people and we shall once and for all rid this world of the human infestation! It will be a battle no-one will ever forget!"_

She went to her room to prepare for what she was about to do. Once she had her best weapons and warrior outfit on she started out to go rally the people to go finish off the humans once and for all.

She made only a single stop on the way as she left the palace. The Royal Chapel. It was empty this late at night everyone was gone.

Taking out her whip the same whip that whipped her as a child and nearly killed her she enter the holy sanctuary and walked up to the altar and stared at the giant statue of White King and Silver Queen embracing in love and true love's kiss.

She looked so rage full she cracked the whip and smashed it to pieces and crushed the pieces into power.

"Faith?! White King and Silver Queen your just a bunch of foolish nonsense and anyone who believe in you is a fool! You weren't there to save me as a child! I had to save myself!

You didn't save my family from the slaughter! You haven't stopped the blood from flowing! The endless pain and suffering! You're a bunch of childish bullshit! And the sooner people wake up and realize faith is stupid, pointless meaningless bullshit that won't save you or help you with anything the better!

Trust me! I'm doing everyone a favor! It's better to be a realist than a fool and anyone who believes in you is a damn fool! Only the strong will survive and I'll prove that tonight! Only the strong will survive! Not those of faith but those of physical strength!

Goodbye, you stupid nonsense!" and she marched out not at all caring about the weeping sorrows of a woman or the voice of a man's whisper "Oh, dear child, you think yourself so wise and yet you have so much to learn."


	6. War and Peace

War and Peace

Deadly Siren was on a deadly mission as she made her way to the center of the kingdom. Murder raged in her hot pink eyes and need to kill filled every fiber and cell of her body. But to complete her life-long mission and her heart's desire she couldn't do it alone. She needed help and she knew just how to get it too.

Which is why she'd chosen her outfit and weapons so very carefully for this mission, the mission she had set out to do since that day the humans had first touched her and destroyed her life when she was only five years old.

Deadly Siren was already an extremely erotic and charismatic woman. Years of warrior training only added to her physical appearance. But right now what she was wearing was sure to truly get the populace's attention because of its ostentatious colors and how revealing it was.

She was wearing an exceedingly skin-tight leather mini blood-red bareback corset that showed off her cleavage as well as her midriff. She also had on a very, very, _very short_ black leather skirt on along with matching wrist length gloves and ankle boots.

She was carrying with her a big ass sword, a couple of little weapons on a golden bejeweled belt but in her right hand was the whip.

Needless to say, every eye was on her as she made her way to the center of the kingdom where a statute of King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow stood. She looked at it with such contempt on her lips that the magenta lipstick she used really stood out.

She used the whip and smashed it too and now everyone was looking at her as she did a series of grace flips until she was on top of the smashed statue.

She notices the masses were staring at her as were the other guards showing up. She noticed that those fools from the hospital and Windblade and Beauty were in the crowd as well. She ignored them and everyone.

"Deadly Siren! What is the meaning of this?! Why did you just destroy the King and Queen's statute?! Why are you dressed like this?! What's the meaning of this disrespect?!" demanded Smigvard and Glitter as the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreath were first to close in. Deadly Siren just smirked and reached on her belt and tossed a metal ball on the ground that exploded with a burst as bright as daylight blinding all Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreath.

"I'm creating no disturbance, I assure you of that, Night Watchman Smigvard! I'm doing you and the Day Watchers a favor! So you and your wife Glitter can just kindly shut up and back off and listen!"

She notices the other guards were showing up quickly and she was prepared for them. Taking a blade on a lengthy chain she threw it slicing through several crates and causing a big mess that other guards led by that fool Captain Safeguard were all crashing into things.

To make sure she wasn't attacked she threw knives, throwing stars, smoke bombs and other things and by the time it was over it looked like she hadn't moved at all, but all the guards were either pinned, tied up, or stuck to the ground. Either way, they were powerless against her.

"What is the meaning of this treason, Deadly Siren?!" cried out the Captain to Deadly Siren who smirked once more and calmly stated. "I'm not the one betraying our people Captain. That is what our king is doing right now!"

And the crowd gasped at the accusations and Deadly Siren looked at all the people whose attention was on her. "Yes, it is true! King Toothless has forsaken his own people and at this moment is in a conference with humans!

He even hugged one! He called him his _best friend! That human is wearing the king's own clothes! Isn't it bad enough they attack us without mercy! But now the king is not only calling one a friend but allowing him to wear his own clothes?!"_

The people were very upset when Windblade and Beauty decided to try and halt this before it became a riot. "Deadly Siren how dare you to speak such vile thing about one of the Three Saviors!" admonished Windblade to the bodyguard and now the people wear whispering about Saviors.

"Yes, it's true. The Three Saviors have come at last! I've met them myself. The human who she speaks of is one of them. But if you remember your teaching he and his brother and sister are born of human flesh with the soul of dragons within them!" Beauty called out to the crowd.

"We meet them as well. And there is nothing but goodness in them. They are the ones who saved the hospital from burning down and stop the attack from the other humans." Nana Misty called out.

"Yes, never have purer hearts or more beautiful souls existed then those three. They speak with such truths and other enlightenment. If you had seen what we had seen you know they mean no harm!" cried out Wind Dancer.

"They saved Azurewing's daughter Cloudwings who was the one to find them! Just as her mother found the Messengers two years prior! Please! Listen to us!"

"Don't listen to those fools! They've been brainwashed and are traitors to all Draco Being kind! The only good human is a dead one! Think of what we've lost to humans! They are only savage, murdering beast!

They don't have hearts and souls! They are _nothing like you or me! They just hunt us like animals! They will keep attacking us and take our homes from us!"_

"That all that will happen if you keep fighting violence with violence. Hiccup, Boden, and Una are the Saviors, Deadly Siren! They are here to show us the path to peace, love, and harmony!

And that makes them our kin as well! And if King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow are talking with the humans from the raid it must be because they are trying to stop more senselessness killing you damn fool!" Iron Heart yelled at her.

"You think I'm a fool, Iron Heart?! If I'm the fool why am I the one who must protect your grandchildren from the threats that the king is now welcoming into his home?!

Only a fool lets the enemy dine at his table! Humans will always be our enemies and are incapable of change! They haven't changed in a 1000 years and will never change given another 1000 years!"

"You refuse to change Deadly Siren! You can't see peace can be achieved without bloodshed!" Beauty countered.

"You think all of you are so wise?! None of you know what it's truly like on the other side of that wall!

You don't know what it's like in one day to be kidnapped, thrown in a cage, beat starved, beaten, whipped, made to sleep in filth and then almost killed and then you have to save yourself!

Hear me Draco Beings of The Dragon Kingdom! I speak a truth that you need to hear!

White King and Silver Queen are dead! Hope has died! A stupid book of nonsense said they loved us but its nothing but lies! Let me tell you the truth! A bunch of words written in some ancient dusty book will do absolutely _nothing to save you when you're about to die!_

 _Saying a prayer will not save you like a sword will! When faced with the choice of life and death you only got yourself to keep you alive! Faith is pointless because it will never give you anything and let you down every time when the need arises!_

 _If White King and Silver Queen existed do you think they allow the humans to commit the atrocities they have again their so-called "children?!" NO! NO! NO, THEY WOULDN'T!_

 _FAITH, PRAYER AND HOPE DIDN'T STOP THE HUMANS AND THEIR CRIMES AGAINST US FOR A 1000 YEARS! AND YOU EXPECT ME OR ANY SELF RESPECTING DRACO BEING WITH AN OUNCE OF COMMON SENSE TO BELIEVE ANY SORT OF HUMAN GONNA 'SAVE US?!"_

 _NO! THE ONLY WAY WE ARE GONNA END THIS THREAT OF HUMANS IS TO GO KILL THEM ALL! THAT'S WHAT WE SHOULD'VE DONE YEARS AGO! GO INTO THE FOREST AND KILL THEM!_

 _LET THEM ALL DIE! THEY'VE WANTED US DEAD ITS TIME WE GOT RID OF THIS INFESTATION AND END THE THREAT ONCE AND FOR ALL! STOP BELIEVING IN SOME STUPID NONSENSE AND TAKE PART IN WHAT'S REAL!_

 _TAKE YOUR FATE IN YOUR OWN HANDS AND SAVE YOURSELF AND DON'T EXPECT TWO PEOPLE WHO NEVER EVEN EXISTED TO SAVE YOU WHEN YOU CAN ONLY COUNT ON YOURSELF!" screamed Deadly Siren as she now had officially started a riot that was now turning into a bloodthirsty mob._

Everyone who had spoken before tried to calm down the riot and quell the mob but it was hopeless. Deadly Siren continues to use all her weapons at her disposable, not just the ones made for war either.

She played everyone like a violinist plays the violin. She knew which strings to pull to make the music she wanted to hear. And she had gotten what she had wanted alright through a mix of manipulations, sexual persuasion and charisma and playing on fear.

And now she was really vamping it up as the rioting was getting worse and the mob was growing and to add fuel to the fire she encouraged them through song to make them do more of what she wanted.

" _We're not safe until their dead_

 _They'll come stalking us at night_

 _Set to sacrifice our children_

 _To their monstrous appetite_

 _They'll wreak havoc on our kingdom_

 _If we let them wander free_

 _ **So it's time to take some action, my people!**_

 _ **It's time to follow me!**_

 _Through the mist, through the wood_

 _Through the darkness and the shadows_

 _It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride_

 _Forget saying a prayer, let's just get there_

 _At a burnout clearing of a cursed forest_

 _And there's something truly terrible within_

 _It's humans!_

 _They've got fangs, razor-sharp ones!_

 _Massive hands, killer claws for the feast_

 _Hear them roar! See them foam!_

 _But we're not coming home_

 _'Til they're dead!_

 _Good and dead!_

 **Kill the Humans!**

 _Light your torch, mount your vehicles!_

 _ **Screw your courage to the sticking place**_

 _We're counting on Deadly Siren to lead the way_

 _ **Call it war, call it threat**_

 _ **You can bet they all will follow**_

 _ **For in times like this, they'll do just as I say**_

 _ **There's a beast running wild, there's no question**_

 _ **But we fear the wrong monster's released**_

 _Sally forth! Tally ho!_

 _Grab your sword! Grab your bow!_

 _Don't praise White King and here we go!_

 _We don't like what we don't understand_

 _In fact, it scares us_

 _And these monsters are mysterious at least_

 _Bring your guns, bring your knives_

 _Save your children and your wives_

 _We'll save our Kingdom and our lives_

 _We'll kill the Humans!_

 _Hearts ablaze, banners high_

 _We go marching into battle_

 _Unafraid although the danger's just increased_

 _Raise the flag, sing the song_

 _Here we come, we're fifty strong_

 _And fifty Draco Beings can't be wrong_

 _Let's kill the Humans!_

 _Kill the Humans!_

 _Kill the Humans!"_

And with that Deadly Siren left leading her mob army out of the Kingdom with the sole mission to annihilate the humans once and for all.

Well, the Draco Beings who the Haddocks had befriended quickly got the guards freed and rushed off to the palace to tell the king and queen about this madness and hopefully find a way to stop it.

By the time everyone had gotten to the palace King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow and everyone else had reached a point that they'd heard all the humans troubles and were ready to go talk to the humans and offer them the right to live within the kingdom alongside the Draco Beings.

But to their shock, they're nearly run over by a stampede when they left their conference room.

"What in the name of White King?! What's the meaning of all this?!" demand Toothless to the panicked people before them.

"It's Deadly Siren..." half the people gasped.

"Deadly Siren? What has she gone and done now?" Moon Shadow asked fearfully to the other half of the group that was about to pass out and the gasp out before they did pass out.

"She started a riot that turned into a mob and now she's and that mob is on their way to commit genocide of all humans!" and then everyone passed out on the ground.

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed in panic.

"This is really bad! Our families! Our friends! All about to be killed by some nut job!" cried Ase.

"This is really bad for sure, Ms. Ase. Look what she's done to half the guards on her own! She's a woman on a mission! Dad! Did she really do all this own her own?!" Cloudjumper demanded to his father and he nodded.

"She is completely insane right now! She annihilated the King and Queen sculpture! Furthermore, my son was wearing a really insidious and heinous looking attire! Then she committed the worst sin there can be! She proclaimed White King and Silver Queen are dead as well!" Windblade informed his son of Deadly Siren amoral actions which astonished everyone.

" _How dare she display such vulgarity and disrespect to the Father and Mother of us all!_ " Sister Pearl exclaimed in outrage! To find out about such audaciousness was even beyond her wildest dreams she expected from Deadly Siren's lack of faith!

"She's attacked our families and friends here in the Kingdom and then she thinks _she's the Kingdom savior by bringing about death and destruction?!"_ Fanghook looked at the guards and other people she had hurt. Hookfang's father Skyfire was among the injured and since his and his sisters' parents had died of natural causes Skyfire had been there for them like a father.

But it was more than that he was friends with Shelton Key and Earth Digger the newest recruits. They liked to play cards and just hang out. So they're his buddies. He was just as outraged as his siblings for what Deadly Siren did to them.

He knew the other guards were upset to see their family members or friends on the Day and Night watch all be beaten up by a madwoman. Not to mention that meant if she had taken out all of the Night Watchmen and Day Watchers and half the guards really what was gonna stop her?

That was the burning question. But quickly a plan was at least forming on some level. "Nana Misty?" King Toothless turned to the old Nadder.

"Yes?"

"Could you, your granddaughters along with Beauty and Windblade please go help the healers treat the sick and injured?"

"Yes of course."

"Beauty? I know you don't know a lot of medicine but you are a master of the market and know how to make good food. I feel better once you and your second husband got the injured to the infirmary that you go with Fanghook here to help prepare food for the wounded."

"I can do that. My husband doesn't know a lot of cooking but can help."

"What should we all do, son?" Lightning Storm asked his son.

"Father? I want you and Mother along with Star Lancer and Strike Flyer to call for Kingdom Wide Crises. We are gonna have for everyone safety come to the palace.

All the parents will oversee it. So you four will be working with Nightrainbow's and Stardust's parents to oversee the evacuation."

"Well will get to it right now, Son. Come along you heard the king. The Kingdom in a state of emergency let's go." Luna Rose called as she left.

Moon Shadow then turned to their siblings. "We've lost half the guards are you six ready to defend the kingdom?"

"For our brother and sister of course. Just tell us where you want each of us." Moonlight Blaze replied swiftly and confidently.

"Moonlight Blaze you and Strike Fire will be defending the Palace. Get to your stations. Jasper Sky and Star Dancer? You two will be defending within the Kingdom and Luka Star and Star Gazer you'll be on the Wall." Moon Shadow instructed their siblings were quicker than lighting to take off to do their duty.

"Who is gonna watch all the children? We've so many now who are unprotected?" asked Cloudjumper and Toothless looked at him with solemn eyes.

"Cloudjumper you and Soulwings will have to gather every child who calls this palace home and take them to a safe place and protect them. That's your job. Hurry and protect them all as you protect your own daughter."

"With my life, I'll protect every child."

"Just go!"

"I like how you take charge King Toothless. Everyone falls into line and acts quickly without hesitation and knows just what to do. That's not really how it works with us," Astrid said in an impressed way as she looked at the Dragon Kingdom version of Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins.

"We don't have time for unnecessary compliments, Milady. We want to save your people and help all our people from being drawn into the end of the world. Now could someone help us come with an actual plan to stop a renegade Draco Being whose got half the population under her siren spell?!" snapped Toothless.

"It would help us, your majesty, if we knew more about her. What is driving this insanity? We got some idea but not the total idea," Asta expressed.

"We cannot help you with that. Only anyone knows is just the basic description of what she's allowed slip of that day. But no-one but Deadly Siren knows the full story of what happened to her that day that made her go from who she was as a child to what she is as an adult." King Toothless expressed sadly.

That's when the Haddocks buckled and started to cry. Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow were right by their side as was the rest of the group as it looked like they're having a fit of some kind.

"What's going on? Hiccup are you okay? Talk to me!"

"I feel like I'm about to vomit. My head is exploding with too many memories!" He cried under the strain of Deadly Siren's memories hitting him with such force.

"I feel like my insides are being stabbed with knives from all her emotions! Boy, is that girl carrying a ton of repressed emotions!" as Boden was twisting unnaturally from it.

"You think you two got it bad! I'm the one seeing both past and present events at the same time! Going by faster than a Dragon Race! Make it stop!"

"What's going on?!" everyone demanded.

"It's their powers! They've all been personally touched in the worst way by Deadly Siren by her own voice so they've gotten her memories, emotions and can see her past and possible future due to their powers," explained Skullette.

"But because their powers are being blocked by their own personal problems and only working on the baseline this is overwhelming them. Give me and my sister a minute we might be able to negate some of the negative energy to take the edge off.

We can banish evil and that girl carried a lot of evil in her. If we can take the edge off it maybe they can process what going on in Deadly Siren's mind and we can figure out what to do next!" Firefang offered as she and her sister got together around the three writhing siblings.

Touching their sister stones that were necklaces they glowed and holding their hand together they chanted a healing spell and then touched the siblings and everyone watched as a wraith of Deadly Siren was exorcised from them.

"Oh, gods that's so much better! Thank Odin!" Hiccup cried out loud feeling such relief.

"Thank you! Your gifts are such blessings to us! No wonder you like sisters to us!" Boden exclaimed.

"Yes, truly it helps. Now let's see if taking the edge off enough we can do a memory show without passing out this time. It's the only way to sort it all out and we need to do it quickly. Please, my BBBFF!"

"Okay, let's do this. At least let's try. Two races and a world depend on us!" Hiccup said as the three of them took a deep breath and held their hands closing their eyes and let Deadly Siren's story play.

" _Everyone found themselves on a grassy hillside with a meadow carpeted by the largest colorful exotic glowing flowers anyone had seen. There was the beautiful dragon fire sky and nearby they could hear the sound of a waterfall. This was a natural paradise._

" _Don't go too far, sweetheart!" called a beautiful songbird-like voice and everyone saw a woman who looked like Deadly Siren with the only difference was though was her eyes were ultra purple._

 _She was wearing a commoner dress and she was barefoot too with her long hair tied back with an ultra purple bow. Also around her neck, she was wearing a necklace that had a beautiful silver hair woman in a blue gown on it._

" _I won't, Mommy!" called Deadly Siren who couldn't have looked more different. She was dressed in a light blue and pink dress with a pink bow in her hair. She looked like a little doll._

" _Let her play, Twilight. We came out here to have a family picnic and forget our troubles for the day," reminded a man with dusk color eyes._

" _You're right Sundown. We can take one day away from the shoe shop and not worry about silly things like how we gonna pay next month rent, or feed our new twins, or afford to sent Deadly Siren to school," his wife replied with a confident smile as she kissed him and held her necklace tightly._

" _Of course we don't have to worry, my darling. After all, White King and Silver Queen always see everyone through. As long as your faith you can get through anything and everything," an old woman holding twins in her lap and feeding them said._

" _You're right, Evening Star. I've faith will be just fine. Rough times ahead but faith will get us through anything."_

" _Of course my mom is right, Twilight. Mom? You sure you're okay with Starry and Shadow?"_

" _Oh, Sundown I know how to take care of my grandchildren! Don't be such a worry wart!"_

" _Okay, so let's give thanks and eat our lunch. Deadly Siren come here and say your prayers so we can have lunch!" called her mother._

" _Coming, Mommy!" and they notice she was wearing the same necklace as her mother._

 _They're all starting to give thanks for their meal and praying to White King and Silver Queen when it happened._

 _Out of nowhere nets ensnared the family as if they're just fish and hailing them in for the catch._

 _There was fear, tears, and confusion as taken out of the nets. It was humans but they're ugliest, direst and most disfigured humans ever seen._

 _The first thing they did was strip them of any dignity they had by slashing at their clothes with bloody swords so not just to strip away their clothes but to cut into their flesh._

 _Then the tried to separate the adults from the children and when adults tried to resist they were smacked with that whip Deadly Siren carried with her._

 _The leader of these people looked very familiar to Hiccup, Boden, Una, but they couldn't place him yet. But that tall monster with the short dreadlocks and scars looked familiar and they're getting a small sense of déjà vu._

 _Even his voice sounded familiar as he stomped and repeatedly beat up Deadly Siren's parents and her grandmother._

 _When she started to cry the monster turned the whip on her and whipped her and began to verbally abuse her as well. He didn't stop with the whip. He then threw her hard into an iron cage covered in feces and she was left alone._

 _Her brother and sister two helpless babies were left to die alone in the meadow._

 _Deadly Siren was taken not to where the other humans lived but to some kind of prison camp. A huge iron cage. There were many other battered and beaten Draco Beings here._

 _All of them were branded, emaciated and stripped of an dignity. They no longer knew their name or had any hope._

 _They all were kept on the edge of starvation and then only given rotten food. At the same time for the sick amusement of their captor made to do demanding physical labor. Anyone who spoke out and acted out of line was met with that whip._

 _Deadly Siren spent a month there and in all that time never saw her family again. But she saw many people collected every three days to go to a special chamber and hear them scream their dying screams._

 _Finally, her day to go to the chamber had come. By this time she had given up like everyone else praying for a miracle. Given up on faith, hope or anything to do with that._

 _As she was being escorted to the chamber she saw her capture smiling and that when something snapped in that little girl. She wasn't going go to die. She'd save herself and punish all the evil humans here and make sure no-one ever did this to anyone again._

 _She was supposed to be last to go in. She refused to budge. She knew she'd be whipped. But she didn't care._

 _That huge monster didn't scare her today. Today she set herself free._

" _You can make this easy or hard little brat! Now get in the chamber!" he roared._

" _My name is not a brat! It's Deadly Siren and let me show you why!" and with that, she unleashed for the first time in her life her Siren voice and everyone in that concentration camp was on their knees begging for mercy. Everyone but her captor who was holding up the longest._

 _She kept singing her song and managed to get the keys to undo her handcuffs then she got a sword and even though it was too heavy for her she with all her rage and angry swung it hard and cut off the arm that held the whip of her captor._

 _He was in pain and bleeding now and she took the whip and looked at him in the face._

" _Next time you die, Drago Bludvist! I swear on the lives of my family and all the lives you have stolen and taken that I will kill every human who infested this world! I will not stop till the plague of humanity is wiped off the face of the world!_

 _For what you did you all pay with your lives! You took our lives! You'll pay with it for yours!" and she tucked the whip on her side. "This will be my keepsake. To remind me of my vow and so I never forget what your kind has done!"_

 _And then she ripped off her necklace and smashed it under her foot and left. She then used her siren voice a second time to help others escape but that what began Deadly Siren obsession to become a warrior and now desire to end all of humanity."_

"Wow! Did you see that?!" Hiccup, Boden, and Una exclaimed in realization. Their father's murderer and Deadly Siren's family murderer were one and the same.

"Drago Bludvist isn't part of our people! He's a renegade with his own agenda! He's never been affliction with our people!" Astrid cried out in horror!

"Yes, even our own people couldn't stand his ideas for what he did there! He wanted to build what he called concentration camps and all kinds of other horrors! He even said he invented some called a "Gas Chamber" that released a deadly gas that killed in seconds!" Ase exclaimed.

"He was acting on his own with his own followers! We just wanted our share and yes we have killed too but even we wouldn't have gone and done something that extreme or horrifying!

We do have some morals! What he did is so demonic and evil! All we told you we just were fighting to survive and felt we were being unjustly treated and yes we went about the wrong way but we never do that kind of shit!" Asta begged the King and Queen to believe them.

"We believe you'd never bring that kind of horror to this world. That you not kidnap, torture and kill or set up these concentration camps. These are immoral, demonic, and most vile.

Though it explains her adamant refusal to believe in White King or Silver Queen seeing how she smashed her Silver Queen necklace. That monster took so much from her including her faith." Moon Shadow shook her head sadly.

"The horrors he subjected a child too. If only..."

"Hey if she wasn't gonna be fully open about her past and tell the whole story it's not your guys' fault. But we've got stop her now from committing genocide!" Hiccup quickly said.

"So tell us where is your village? We need to warn them and then stop this insanity before it claims everyone life both human and Draco Beings!"

"And hurry! My danger sense is going crazy! That tells me we don't have much time!"

"Did you recover the hang gliders? Or the ATVS?" they wanted to know.

"We've them yes. We've got our own special vehicles to get us there if you give us directions." Toothless said and Hiccup looked at his best friend in awe.

"You're coming?"

"Hiccup I'm the King and a father. I've to do what's best for my people and the humans are as much my responsibility as the dragons are yours on Berk. We look out for each other people as we both depend on each other for one another survival."

"Let's get going! We don't have time for any sentiments! Not if we're gonna stop a war!"

So getting into some very cool crafts they hauled ass. The Dragon Riders and Soul Riders were in the air and on the ground the way the came in. But as for Hiccup, Boden, and Una? They're coming in style.

The rest of the Honor Guard along with the Toothless, Moon Shadow, Stardust, Nightrainbow and Azure were coming in very cool fashion.

The Honor Guards were riding on solar-powered ATV s. Azure was on a hoverboard, Stardust, Nightrainbow, Boden, and Una were reading solar powered windsurfers, and as for Toothless, Moon Shadow and Hiccup?

They're kicking it jet-powered stealth bomber which Hiccup couldn't help but keep whooping about.

"Before we go home we've got to trade some information, Toothless! At least give us a little information on some of this stuff! I know it may be centuries out of the realm of possibilities! But please don't deny me, buddy!" Hiccup whooped again at the speed they're going.

"I swear we will give you as much as we can trade Hiccup. And yes send home some clothes as well. But can we please focus on the task at hand and not my toys?" Toothless asked as he smacked Hiccup upside the head like he does with his tail when annoyed with him.

"Ouch! Okay, buddy! Got the message, Geez you hit hard!" he moaned at the egg size lump on his head.

"Comes from having to grow up with two brothers and an aggressive sister, Hiccup. And if you do ever figure out what happened to the rest of our kind back home at least you can now tell the Dragon me that I do have a family."

"And me of my family as well. Now locking in telemetry and putting on more speed. We should hopefully make it to the human village before Deadly Siren. We are going fast enough to break the speed of sound." Moon Shadow replied as she manned her half of the controls.

"We should be arriving in a few minutes if the directions Astrid and Ase gave us were accurate and this machine can do whatever you said it can do."

"Don't worry for us since and magic blend very well together. You just get ready to jump into the fray. Which I imagine isn't something all that new to you, is it?" grinned Toothless.

"Toothless we've been doing this kind of stuff in my world before I could walk! Hell! We took down the Red Death and came out alive!"

"You took down Dark King's wife?"

"And Dark King! So if I and my siblings are getting this right White King and Silver Queen are your creators? They are who you worship? Like how Odin and his wife Frigga are the Head of Asgard they are your holy couple?"

"For us, White King and Silver Queen were the first dragons ever to exist and from them, all Dragonkind was born. We are all the children of ice and fire. They are the first King and Queen the first Alphas.

They represent all the good and right with the world and blessed as dragons and now blesses us as Draco Beings. Everything we are and have become came from them. They are Father and Mother. Our Creators and we are their children." Moon Shadow recited so elegantly.

"They are joy unspeakable, faith unsinkable, love unstoppable and with them in your heart and soul anything is possible." Toothless replied and he sighed. "Our kingdom was like a like tree planted by the water it never will run dry because of them."

"Well, this talk is gonna have to wait. We've arrived but so has Deadly Siren. We're gonna have to engage now if we have any hope of saving everyone! Ready, Hiccup?"

"Ready!"

"Okay! Good luck!"

"Yeah, we all need it!"

And he dived bombed right into the battle luckily they had worked his flight suit into Toothless's armor.

It was already massive chaos and carnage as the humans and Draco Beings were fighting but in the middle were Dragon Riders, Soul Riders and Hiccup and his siblings attempting to get everyone to stop fighting and realize how stupid this all was.

But there was so much going on at once it was hard to tell who was fighting who or what was going on really with so many screams and blood filling the air.

"Hiccup! We got to get to Deadly Siren! If we don't stop her this battle will end in a pile of bloody ashes!" cried Boden as he'd been helping Asta out.

"Boden right! Only by getting Deadly Siren to call off the attack will we bring peace between the two races! Where is she in this mess, Hiccup?" asked Una.

"Give me as second. I can't...wait got it! She's heading to the leaders' tent to dispatch them! Let's go!"

They hurried over there and with some great agility, they got in front of her. "Stop Deadly Siren! Stop this madness! You're the only one who can end this fighting and bring about peace!" pleaded Hiccup to the stunned woman.

"Get out of my way human! I'll kill you! I'll kill all your kind!"

"Deadly Siren we know! We know the truth of what happened to you and your family! We know!" yelled Boden and she looked incredulously.

"No! No-one could possibly know what happened! No-one knows what happened to me! Or why your kind must be exterminated!"

"You and your family were kidnapped by Drago Bludvist and put in a concentration camp of his sick design. You lost your whole family! Your parents, grandmother your younger brother and sister!

You saw horrors no child should see and were subjected to torture! You've spent your life becoming a warrior with one goal in mind to get revenge for your family and kill every human for what you suffered at the hands of Drago Bludvist!" Una told her honestly and Deadly Siren became white as chalk and took a step back.

"How? How could you know any of that?"

"We're blessed. We've got the powers of love, empathy and being a bridge between worlds! We're different and _we too lost our father to Drago Bludvist!_

 _He was murdered by him!"_ Hiccup reached out with his hand to her crying.

"Please, Deadly Siren, your not alone in your suffering. You're not the only victim. We understand your pain and suffering. And we can understand what it's like to lose so much," Boden started to say and Una picked up the rest.

"We know what it's like to lose your innocence, your faith and we know what it means to deny yourself and your grief. We've refused to grieve for our father Stoick since he died six months ago.

But we can't deny forever grief. If we never grieve we never heal. Please just cry. Just stand still and cry. It's okay to feel. It's okay to cry."

"I don't know what black magic you three used or what mind games your trying to play with me! But I've spent my life becoming strong and I will not be weak! I will not become that helpless little girl again!

I'm doing this for my people! And you're the ones who killed everyone! You all need to die! I will have my vengeance and everyone will pay with their blood!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Deadly Siren! Vengeance gets you nothing but an endless cycle of vengeance! Revenge brings satisfaction for a moment, not justice!" Hiccup yelled at her.

"Trust us it won't bring you healing or closure. That's what you need. You need to heal. You need to find peace."

"Don't tell me what you _three think I need!"_

"Whether you want to hear this or not your heart and soul need to be saved! And we've been sent to save this world! We brought an end to the Dragon-Human war on Berk. We've done many good deeds in our short lives. We've learned and taught so much! And we did defeat Drago Bludvist in our world!"

"Lies! I won't hear any more of your bullshit! Now you gonna fight or just spew more lies! I'm ready to make you feel the pain you inflicted onto my flesh!" as she cracked the whip and they barely dogged it and she expertly cracked the whip with one hand and battled them with big ass sword in another.

All the while they kept trying to talk to her in a calm rational way but she refused to listen to reason.

She finally had them back into a corner and was gonna kill them. So given what all three of them had learned of Draco Being religion they all silently prayed to White King and Silver Queen asking for their help.

It just before she brought down the killing blow that a bright intense white light lit up the entire heavens and everyone stops what they were doing and looked up. No-one knowing what was going on.

It was such an intense light one think you could go blind. Then it seemed a second even more intense light descend from the center of the first light and landed between Deadly Siren and the Haddocks.

That's when all the lights died and everyone gasped. Standing before them with a white and silver halo around them was a tall man and woman. The man was at least 6'2 with spiky snow white hair dressed in snow white robes accented with ice blue jewelry that matched his eyes.

The woman was exceedingly captivating. She was tall with a fit curvy body and well endowed. She had long silvery hair that bellowed in a non-existed wind. She was dressed in a very stylish dark blue dress accented with silver jewelry with a light blue silk scarf. She had silver markings under her intense blue eyes and wore a silver and blue cape.

The Draco Beings all but stop breathing and it was King Toothless who said it. "White King? Silver Queen?"

"Oh my..." Queen Moon Shadow couldn't believe it either and immediately all the Draco Beings threw down whatever weapons they'd been holding and fell to the ground in pray position and began to pray.

The humans quickly picked up on the fact these were the Holy Beings of the Draco Beings and therefore deserved absolute respect and so they followed the fashion of the Draco Beings.

Only Deadly Siren wasn't showing or paying proper respect of being in the presence of her god and his wife. Which really showed just how faithless, angry and disrespectful she was.

Silver Queen was the first to speak. "Why may I ask is there a battle going on holy ground? Why is there such hate and angry going on such sacred ground?" she questioned them.

She then looked at the human leaders and address them. "Please tell me, Kustaa, Leontes, and Alvin? Why are you defiling holy ground by spilling blood upon it?"

"We beg your pardon, ma'am we had no idea where our village was sacred. All we've done for a 1000 years is struggling to survive," Kustaa informed her respectfully without lifting his head.

"Yes, we found this was the only place safe to live in this land and we've been for ten centuries barely getting by while the Draco Beings have lived in a land of plenty and we've lived like rats," Leontes explained.

"We're so sorry for defiling your land. Please don't kill us! Have mercy!" begged Alvin.

"I wasn't planning on killing any human. There been enough death for all of us, don't you think? Enough hate and anger? The spot of your village rest upon on is sacred because I performed my first miracle here.

This is the heart of the forest and I used my powers to make the beautiful forest grow from here. I gave life to all flora and fauna from this exact spot a 1000 years ago. On the soil which your village stands upon.

It was meant to be forever a garden of life in this forest. A place to enjoy the majestic beauty and wonders of nature. Now I see that due to some unforeseen factors and circumstances that wasn't part of my design that wasn't the case."

"Yes, please tell me why is this world we created together for two races who are brothers to each other end up with a senseless war?" asked White King to everyone who looked at each other in confusion.

"Brothers?" they all asked.

"Yes, brothers and sisters. You all belong together. Two halves of the same whole. You were always meant to live together as friends and family. Really what difference do you truly see?" Silver Queen asked as she gently picked up the leaders of the humans and White King brought forth Toothless and Moon Shadow.

"Really what difference even before the dragons transformed into Draco Beings? That you have the same hearts and souls? So what if before the transformation one had scale and wings and the other hair and feet?

If you stop looking at what's different and what's the same you realize everything is truly water and rain." White King explained.

"This world was created for everyone to live in peace, beauty, unity, and harmony. That's what our dream was and it can still be achieved.

That's why we wanted the ones to bring about our peace to be three people you could understand. People who are both human and dragon. Both and yet neither at the same time." Silver Queen explained as she now turned and helped the three Haddocks to their feet and brought them before them.

"You three have a great destiny before you back home but here you were needed. We're proud and so very happy you have come at last to help our children."

"It's what we do is help others, Silver Queen," Hiccup answered.

"But you're in pain, we can sense that. What is troubling you three that it hinders your own special gifts so much? Tell me children?" asked the Mother of all Dragons.

"It's our father. He was murdered by Drago Bludvist six months ago. And it's _our fault he died."_ Boden admitted the guilt they all been carrying for six months and why they had refused to grieve.

"Why do you blame yourself for something that can't be prevented? No one can stop a murder?" asked White King.

"Because, White King, if you knew what your other- self did... Your other-self taught us a lot but if we hadn't run away in the first place or set out to try and talk some sense into Drago or even engaged him in battle then Daddy wouldn't have to die! It's our fault!" cried Una what they all been thinking.

"Yeah, if we hadn't been so foolish or just done what you taught us then Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow wouldn't have been used as weapons to kill our father!" Hiccup yelled.

"It's our fault and we killed our father! It's our fault he's dead! How can we grieve for him knowing we the ones responsible for his death?!" demanded Boden for all them to the holy couple.

White King and Silver Queen gazed at each other lovingly and then embraced the three sobbing children in a warm embrace and shushed them soothingly.

"It's alright. Let it out. Let out the tears and pain. Let it out babies it's okay," soothed Silver Queen.

Once they stopped crying she stroked their faces gently and smiled. "Please listen to us. We may belong to this world but we do know the truth of what happened in your world as well. And you have got to know this truth.

There is a time to live and a time to die. We all will leave this world sometimes peacefully at other times not. But either way, we all will die when our times come. It was your father's time to die. And there was no changing that fact it was his time to go."

"But what you three have to remember while he was murder he died doing the greatest act of love that one can do. He gave his life for _three of you. He died for you three. His last act on Earth was to die for his children. So he didn't have any regrets when he died as he died protecting what he loved most his children._

Death isn't something anyone can stop or prevent it always wins. But you do have a choice in how you die. You can die with honor, grace and no regrets or you can die with dishonor, shame, and regrets.

How you live matters just as much as how you died. And your father lived and died the same way. With honor and love. And where his soul is now he's happy, at peace and knowing he died so you three could live.

You have nothing to feel guilty about. You should feel proud of your father and know he was an honorable and loving man from start to finish. Not everyone is brave enough to sacrifice themselves but that's the truest act of love there is giving your life for another."

"And as long as one lives you'll feel pain one way or another and it's okay to feel pain. It's okay get angry and cry. It makes you strong, not weak."

"Thank you. I think we really need to hear that for six long months. When we go home we can really start to grieve."

"Hiccup Haddock you and your brother and sister have a great deal left to do. You have begun the Transformation and Enlightenment of many but there much to still do. Your powers still have a long way to grow and change the world where you live and the world yet to come." White King informed him in an ambiguous way.

"But remember you'll need to have a strong faith to get you through things as well. Just as you'll need family, friendship and love you'll need faith to get you through life and the events to come as well. Remember that as well." Silver Queen reminded them and they nodded saying they would.

"Now we must deal with our wayward child," as they turned to Deadly Siren who all this time hadn't spoken but looked still livid. She looked ready to draw blood.

"I won't be tricked! Everyone else may buy this little trick of the humans and all the bullshit in that stupid book! But I know you are not real! I won't fall prey to the lies of so-called faith!

You're not real! But if you're real! I'll kill you! I'll kill you both!" as she charged at them and she was halted within inches of them. Her blade shattered when it made contact with their halos.

Screaming she cracked her whip and that too couldn't touch them and instead was turned into a snake and she dropped it in horror.

She still tried to hit them but every punch failed to make contact with them and she was breathing hard as she looked at them in rage.

"Who are you?! Why can't I kill you?!" she raged at them with madness in her hot pink eyes.

"Deadly Siren you know who and what we are. You can try and deny it all you want. But every time in your life you heard the words "You'll never win, you never win?" by someone who was trying to get you down and keep you down you could still hear the Voice of Truth could you not?" Silver Queen asked her in a coy voice as she smiled and her eyes sparkled.

'Yes, you could still hear both of us sing to you.

" _But the voice of truth tells me a different story  
And the voice of truth says, "Do not be afraid!"  
And the voice of truth says, "This is for My glory"  
Out of all the voices calling out to me  
I will choose to listen and believe the voice of truth"  
_

You may think you walk this world alone and that because of the many bad things that happen we abandoned you and this world but that's not the truth, Deadly Siren." White King informed her even if she was shaking her head adamantly.

"The truth is we love all who live in this world and all who live in this world have will of their which they choose to use for good or ill. But we will stand by our children through and through.

We can't make miracles happen every day in all the ways people expect. But we promise never to abandon or forsaken and help in any way we can. Even if it means in death and not life." Silver Queen reassured her soothingly and again she shook her head.

"Do you remember what your mother Twilight sang to you before you went to sleep each night?" they asked her and she shook her head.

"It went like this.

 _White King and Silver Queen_ _I cry out:_ _  
_ _Your beloved needs You now_  
Please be _near; calm my fear_ _  
_ _... And take my doubt_

 _Your kindness is what pulls me up_ _  
_ _Your love is all that draws me in_

 _I will lift my eyes to the Makers_ _  
_ _Of the mountains, I can't climb_ _  
_ _I will lift my eyes to the Calmer_ _  
_ _Of the oceans raging wild_ _  
_ _I will lift my eyes to the Healers_ _  
_ _Of the hurt, I hold inside_ _  
_ _I will lift my eyes, lift my eyes to You_

White King and Silver Queen

 _let mercy sing_ _  
_ _Her melody over me_ _  
_ _And Holy Pair right here all I bring_ _  
_ _Is all of me_

 _Your kindness is what pulls me up_ _  
_ _Your love is all that draws me in_

 _I will lift my eyes to the Maker_ _  
_ _Of the mountains, I can't climb_ _  
_ _I will lift my eyes to the Calmer_ _  
_ _Of the oceans raging wild_ _  
_ _I will lift my eyes to the Healer_ _  
_ _Of the hurt, I hold inside_ _  
_ _I will lift my eyes, lift my eyes to You_

 _'Cause You are and You were and You will be forever_ _  
_ _The Lover I need to save me_ _  
_ _'Cause You fashioned the earth and You hold it together Mother and Father_ _  
_ _So hold me now_

 _I will lift my eyes to the Maker_ _  
_ _Of the mountains, I can't climb_ _  
_ _I will lift my eyes to the Calmer_ _  
_ _Of the oceans raging wild_ _  
_ _I will lift my eyes to the Healer_ _  
_ _Of the hurt, I hold inside_ _  
_ _I will lift my eyes, lift my eyes to You_ _  
_ _I will lift my eyes, lift my eyes to You_

White King and Silver Queen

 _I cry out:_ _  
_ _Your beloved needs You now!"_

"What do you two want from me?!" she demanded from them.

"Only for a lost little girl to finally come home. To find her hope, faith again. So she may have her heart and soul again. To know she isn't alone and that it's okay. Okay to cry.

You're safe and your family is a safe and not in pain. And you can finally cry and its time to heal and love again. It's time to regain your faith."

"Yeah, Deadly Siren. It's time for all of us to grieve and let the pain go and start anew. It's time for family, friendship, and love to come back into our lives." Hiccup said as he held out his hand.

Very slowly Deadly Siren took it and with that the war was finally over and it was time for everyone to heal and make anew the world.


	7. Harmony Restored

Harmony Restored

Well after the bloody battle had ended because of divine intervention everyone had gone home to the Dragon Kingdom and when they say everyone they really meant everyone.

Both Draco Beings and Humans returned to the Dragon Kingdom together as friends and family. Hand in hand now linked in the bonds of love, family, and friendship. The War was over at last and the original dream of White King and Silver Queen was now a reality.

Though when they did return to the Kingdom it had had sustain some damage and the Smokebreaths were already hard at work repairing things. Some of the humans who were good at working with their hands picked up their tools and began to work alongside their new friends.

At first, the citizens were scared and alarmed. But King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow made it very clear first and foremost that the war was over and now the humans were part of their family and belong with them in the Kingdom.

As that was also not just their wish but the wish of White King and Silver Queen who would tell them all themselves. And everyone of course once more fell to the ground in worship of their holy beings.

Both the First King and Queen said there was no need for that. All they ever wanted from their children were to know love and to live in love and leave a legacy of love. And for now, they'd be in the Royal Chapel as the Kingdom was being rebuilt.

King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow quickly took charge of the situation before there were chaos and pandemonium for different reasons.

King Toothless announced that there be a Grand Ball once the Kingdom had finished being rebuilt to celebrate the end of the war and a new era of peace and harmony.

He then requested that Derda and all who worked for her created for the humans ravishing and fabulous new clothes. As well as Windblade and Beauty to work with the Guilds to find them work within the Guilds.

And of his family on the Council that they allow the three leaders of the humans to be allowed on the Council so they'd be fairly represented from now on.

All which was agreed to and everyone set about to do as the king ordered quickly and swiftly as possible.

Queen Moon Shadow also had requested of her own. That the children of the humans be allowed to attend classes with the palace children and learn from Wiseman Soulwings as well.

That there was a small section of the Kingdom given to the humans just for them to live and make their own.

And that everyone was to remember there would be no more racism, discrimination or hate of any kind. They wouldn't tolerate prejudice or bigotry. Everyone was to be treated fairly and equally with respect and kindness no matter what their background or if they were Draco Being or Human or anything else.

They were all equal and all deserved the same rights and privileges no matter what. If not shown that respect or courtesy they face the King and Queen and some serious punishment.

They're now truly gonna evolve and not let stupidity rule over them. It was truly time to put the past behind them and allow them as the Haddocks had taught them to be truly Transformed and Enlightened. In all shapes and forms.

So it began the start of the new era as everyone slowly began to talk and work together to rebuild the Dragon Kingdom into a stronger and true utopia this time.

"Do you really think this time it will be the vision we wanted for our children, my love?" Silver Queen asked her husband who gazed from the hill the church sat with King, Queen, Sister Pearl and the Haddocks all listening.

"We can only hope that this time around _both our children understand what our grand design was about. What we had in mind and planned all along, my lovely Silver Queen."_

"Grand Design? What are you speaking of, White King?" Una asked curiously.

"The same grand design another will tell you about for she watches over it as well. But every world, realm, reality. Wherever there is life there is one keeper who watches over it in each world. But we are all apart of it. And each keeper must play their part in making sure this Grand Design is kept safe, intact and never destroyed."

"Sounds like whatever this "Grand Design" is its an awesome responsibility to care for. It must be something to see," Hiccup noted with a little awe in his voice.

"Oh, it is, Hiccup. You and your brother and sister will see it for yourself soon. Sooner then you think actually," Silver Queen informed him.

"We will? How do you know that?" questioned Boden.

"There are many mysteries to the many worlds of life young one. Let each unfold in its own time. For now let us sing the song that explains a little about the one that unites all the worlds of where there is a life together by the shared Tapestry of Creation or the Grand Design," Silver Queen cleared her throat and then sang to the three young siblings.

" _ _These Realms which we wander are wonderful and strange. But the only truth we can ever really know is everything will change. Just as the rain will fill the oceans or the storms will shake the pines.__

 _ _We are all a part of the Grand Design.__

 _ _The Realms no more belong to us then a dragon owns the skies. We are one with what surrounds us brothers and sisters to all we see. The one thing we all will learn as we walk the path of time no one can ever rise above.__

 _ _WE ARE ALL A PART OF THE GRAND DESIGN!"__

"That's powerful. You have got a great singing voice, Silver Queen! We all got a lot of musical talent from our parents. So we all got good music, singing and dancing talent. But everyone in the family says I'm the best singer in the family.

That's why I created the Berk Dragon Choir!"

"Hmm. I wish my church choir could hear your dragon choir sing. Maybe before you all go home you could hear the song we sing first every time we come to church?" suggested Sister Pearl to three Saviors.

"Could you sing it too us now?"

"Well, I guess I could. I'm a talented singer myself. My children got their singing voice from me. They got their tempers and stubbornness from their father. My his soul rest well with you, White King and Silver Queen.

He was a good man and he did well reading and preaching. Sadly he lost his inner flame due to Dragon Flu," shaking her head sadly. She wiped her glistening tears and pulled herself together and then started to sing.

 _"_ _ _Waking up to the great golden light of a shiny new day. Thankful for the moon that guides our way. We have no greater gift for the soul then each breath out bodies can hold! So hear our voices sing today!__

 _ _We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!__

 _ _Life is very simple and clear for when you make the right choices it the truth that you hear. When you listen to your own voice and we act as brothers and sisters and we all believe! That we are all were we meant to be. So hear our voices sing today!__

 _ _We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!__

 _ _We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us.__

 _ _We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!__

 _ _Look all around you!__

 _ _Love is no secret we just have to look all around as we welcome each new day!"__

 _"_ Hey, we made up that song! We know that one! Weird! _"_

"Some things transcend many worlds. Even friendships and in this case music. But could you tell us what you think of this song we want to be performed at the Ball? All of you? From you are the divine couple to you Sister Pearl and especially you our friends?"

"Sure sing it."

"Okay, here we go. Toothless your the melody and I'll be the harmony."

 _"_ _ _You think that life is one big game you joke and laugh and take no blame. I'm telling you there just no way we are the same!"__

 _"_ ** _You've got to look past what you see, try not to judge so easily. Believe or not you're a lot like me! Believe it or not, you are a lot like me! We are really just the same!"_**

 _"_ _ _I hear what you're saying but you need to explain."__

 _"_ ** _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. We really if you think about it just the same!_**

 ** _Maybe I roar and you laugh but take a look under the scales. Deep in our hearts is what matters for sure._**

 ** _Because we both know we are higher called like every creature big and small we all have a purpose in life that guides us all. Maybe yours and mine are to show everyone we are the same!"_**

 _"_ _ _So you have your scales and I've my hair on my head."__

 _"_ _ ** _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain we are just the same!"_**_

 _"_ _ ** _We are just the same!"_**_

 _"_ _ _Never thought we see eye-to-eye."__

 _"_ _ ** _I_**_ ** _can't imagine why it's very easy if you try!"_**

 _"_ _ _Still to me they're brand new thoughts not to judge dragons by their scales."__

 _"_ ** _I told you we are just the same!"_**

 _"_ _ _Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain."__

 _"_ _ ** _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. We are the same! Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain! At the end of the day, it's like water and rain! WE ARE THE SAME! WE ARE THE SAME! WE ARE THE SAME!"_**_

 _"_ ** _I told you we are just the same!"_**

 **"** I think King Toothless it gets the message across perfectly. It's exactly what we've tried to say for so many years. It's exactly what needs to be said." White King informed him with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, it's perfect in every way. Couldn't have written it better myself!" Silver Queen admitted.

"I love it!" Sister Pearl proclaimed.

"We dig it!" Hiccup stated for one and all.

"You really nailed it!" Boden nodded his head vigorously.

"You need to get it to Nightrainbow right away so he and his parents can get to work making it a reality as soon as possible for the party!"

"We'll see to that then." Moon Shadow agreed before turning to her god and his wife. "So what are your twos plans? To head back home? Wherever your "home" is? The afterlife in the Eternal Sun?"

"We're staying for a while. We need desperately here for much spiritual support before we return to our own plain of existence. We'll be fine in the church. You just do what you've to do."

"But knowing you're alive and here the masses will come to see you in person! We'll have a mob!" King Toothless pointed out.

"Don't worry, my king. We can handle it and there no person we don't welcome. Young or old, rich or poor, man, woman, child, human or Draco Being. We welcome them all with open arms. Let them come." Silver Queen assured him.

"Okay. If you're sure. Still, let us know if you're are getting overwhelmed."

"We will. Though right now you should be attending to all your children. They are the most precious gift above all others."

"We know. C'mon Hiccup, you and your brother and sister should come with us."

There was a private park within the palace grounds where the children went to play. The human children had been invited over for a playdate and as a first step to really make forth a change.

For the first time in the human children lives they're being allowed to just be kids. To run around and feel the grass beneath their feet, squish their toes in the mud, climb trees and play on playground equipment and just have fun.

The Dragon Riders and Soul Riders were there watching them play. They'd been given the uniforms of trainees. They'd become of course bonded with their dragons once more.

As a result, the dragons had agreed to take in each person and their families. The Riders were now training to become part of the Honor Guard.

At the moment they're hanging out with their dragons enjoying some hot chocolate and different kinds of cheesecake while sitting inside one of the large fancy and elaborate gazebos.

"So, looks like everyone getting along. I still can't believe your family has sixteen children all together!" Hiccup looked up from one of the books full of diagrams on some of the modes of transportation Toothless had given him.

"Yes, there's mine and Moon Shadow's ten and our siblings each had twins. So our parents each have sixteen grandchildren.

Then let's see," counting on his fingers, "There's Stormfly's 4, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch together each have 2. There's Azure and Cloudjumper's daughter Cloudwings and Pearl's triplets, all who currently live here right now. So that's a total of 30 children.

"I guess, Soulwings has a lot of patience to deal with so many children when he's teaching them school lessons. You think he can handle human children as well?" Boden asked seriously.

"He's lived 233 years already, Boden. I imagine he's developed a lot of patience living nearly 3 centuries!" Moon Shadow laughed gaily as she paused explaining to him the advancement they'd made in the departments of science and physics.

"Alright, you two have a point. But explain about this mass production of clothing and these things you call laundry machines? And also this thing you use to make a lot of loaves of bread?

Also, explain to us how you do your schooling? We could really use a proper school on Berk. Plus a community Landry Hall that could double as a clothes factory and a real bakery would be great as well," Una suggested at some of the building they'd taken note of.

"Also explain more about this indoor plumbing and sewer. And how we can make a primitive printing press? And a few other of these inventions? There no way we can make that thing we flew in or motorized vehicles.

However, we could make simpler vehicles that would work with the tools and energy sources we've got. Like how to make some snowplows. I got an idea how that could work."

"And a few other things with how to improve my energy source and again we can even improve Una's what you call phone system?"

"Well, let's see what we can show you what we do and see how we can translate for you to do with what tools and power sources are available to you."

"Can you please get Stardust and Nightrainbow down here as well? They might have ideas that could help?" Una begged.

"They'll be down here in ten minutes they just got to finish with their parents." Moon Shadow assured her.

So the group continue to trade information and work on how to improve Berk and yes in ten minutes Stardust and Nightrainbow came and also offered additional ideas and information that would really help improve Berk in so many ways far ahead of its time.

So that's how the week proceeded for the most part. The humans were given a chance at a much better life as they slowly became friends with the Draco Beings who helped them find their place within the Kingdom.

The Kingdom was rebuilt and yes a small section was given over to the humans who were given all that they'd lacked for so long. Beautiful clothes, more than enough food and water, beautiful homes and now actual jobs.

As predicted droves went to the church to hear the words and get a blessing from their god and his wife. It was a spiritual re-awaking for so many. Their faith was redoubled and so many souls felt reborn.

Though for Deadly Siren who went there repeatedly even though she just stood silently in the corner. She listened to White King and Silver Queen's preaching and blessing everyone else and saw how they had a magical effect.

She saw how they even fixed the statue of themselves she had demolished. They'd tell she was still avoiding them. Still, they waited till the house of prayer had emptied before giving her the special attention she required. Then they spent the whole night helping her begin her healing journey. Which started by giving her a brand-new Silver Queen necklace to assist her in regaining her religious belief.

Finally, it was time for the Grand Ball and it was just like going to a fairytale ball between the magical effect of the ball right down to how everyone was dressed. It was a masquerade ball so everyone was wearing the most colorful and fashionable fashions with the matching masks!

The music was just a dreamlike and enchanting and soon everyone was dancing both fast and slow whatever the music and their soul was telling them to do.

No-one was enjoying themselves then three best dressed with the best masks ever made. Hiccup, Boden, and Una were immaculately dressed and their masks were perfect and made to resemble their dragons.

Their outfits were the most glamorous and even better the most of the royalty. There were truly the most stunning at this ball. And they were living it up with all of the lavishing attention.

The music, food, and dancing. It was a dream come true and way better than any party that had ever been through on Berk that was for sure no doubt about that.

"Now when Toothless throws a party he really throws a party!" whooped Hiccup again as he paused from dancing with at least 18 girls who had all cut in one after the other and he was exhausted.

"Yes, it really rocks right now. I can't tell you how many girls have been flirting up a storm with me! Or trying to steal a kiss from me! I lost count after 20!" Boden laughed as he drank the punch.

"I'm the belle of the ball! The most beautiful girl of them all! I've gotten so many compliments on my dress and they love my unique hair and so many boys have been dancing with me!

Though of course, no-one knows I'm only ten years old. That's what happens when you get a super growth spurt and end up six feet tall by the time your ten!"

"Just how old were the boys you're dancing with?" Hiccup asked in a dangerous voice.

"A lot older?" Una cringed under her mask while flushing crimson and then tried to defend herself. "Hiccup! Look at me! I don't look like I'm only ten, do I? I'm six feet tall and I'm already filling out in all the right places!

I'm as beautiful as Mommy! No-one gonna thinks I'm really my actual age and you and Boden always said I was a bit more mature for my age!"

"That may be true, sis, just don't forget _you are only ten years old. Regardless how you old you look!" warned Boden._

"I remember! I can't forget that!" she hissed back terribly. "But can't I just enjoy the attention? I mean you two got beautiful girls hanging on your shoulders and who knows when or if I'll ever find love!"

"Una, don't worry about that, sis. Remember you don't find love. It finds you and when you least expect it, remember?" Hiccup remind her.

She sighed and hung her head. "I know, I know. It's one of the first lessons Mommy and Daddy taught us all."

"And remember Dad promised you that you'd be married on your 21st birthday. You've got 11 years left for that promise to be fulfilled and that was a Haddock promise. And no Haddock ever broke a promise," Boden reminded her also of another fact.

'You really think Daddy can keep his promise even in death?"

"I don't think he's gonna let the fact he's now in Valhalla stop him from keeping his promise to his only daughter, Una. He'd find a way to break out of Valhalla and cross the Rainbow Bridge back to Earth if he had to keep his word to you. Especially about something as important as that," Hiccup assured her.

"Well, I'm Daddy's daughter and the first daughter ever born in the Haddock bloodline. So I guess you're right. Daddy won't fail to keep his word to me."

"Of course your father won't fail in his promise to you. And you'll be taking the next step in your journey that will lead to your ultimate destiny very soon. This was merely one more stepping stone." cut in a beautiful voice and they all shocking turned around to see Silver Queen had joined them but she wasn't alone. There was a woman in a golden gown wearing a golden swan mask with her.

"You three have only begun to learn about the Spirit Portal that is the key to the next step in your destiny. You'll have much more to learn about it. Though learning how to use it properly I'll be assisting you with when we get you back home," the golden swan maiden spoke in a very familiar voice.

"That's a beautiful dress, Miss. Love the golden feathers in the back. They make you look like a real swan as they look like real wings!" Una complimented and the voice giggled.

"My dear goddaughter is you being naive or do you not really recognizing me because of a simple mask?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Goddaughter? I don't have a godmother."

"Actually you all do. I was chosen by the Tapestry of Creation, the Grand Design and I've spent my life protecting your family from danger. You've met me many times. I've saved your father from Drago Bludvist and protect you countless times growing up," sighing she then removed her mask.

"But I think I did make the mistake of bringing your father's soul forth to say goodbye since it impeded you in your grieving process. When you figure out to properly use the Spirit Portal and the blessing that comes with it there will be a rule to come with it," Kara started to say.

"KARA?!"

"Yes, let me finished. It's been decreed by Odin and Frigga that when you three learn to properly use the Spirit Portal and all it's wondrous that until someone has fully come to terms with their loved one's death and understands all the rules of death then and only then will the soul of a loved one be allowed to visit for a Spirit Day Visit."

"What are you talking about?!" they all asked shocked and confused.

"I'll explain more when we're back on Berk and with your mother and Azure. But we've much to discuss that is for sure, my godchildren. For now, let's finish enjoying the party. Because tomorrow we got back home," as she put her mask back on and so did they and return to the ball.

The next day they're brought to a similar ancient archway as they'd come through that Azure and her daughter were trying to activate through ancient spells. They'd already given long and tearful goodbyes.

Both boys hard very large knapsacks bursting with books, diagrams and other such things that Toothless and Moon Shadow had been able to provide them with to hopefully improve Berk with.

Una's knapsack was overflowing with clothes, fabrics and sewing tools. She was also carrying a folder full of sheets of music.

Kara had some books with her full of recipes, other information and other goodies. But she was still to escort them home.

The portal was activated and with one last long goodbye they entered the portal and with a much smoother trip this time they came back to where they left. Only to find a worried Valka and the dragons waiting for them.

"What happened to you three?! I've been out of my mind for the last two hours! Where have you been?! What is all this stuff?! Kara!? What are you doing here?!"

"Mom, chill out! We've got one hell of a story to tell you. And we still have a lot to learn about this Spirit Portal as Kara call it."

"But first we need to get all this stuff home. Then once we're at home we've got something more important to do," Boden told her.

"Please don't tell me you all disappeared just so you could start doing a million more projects!" accused their mother.

"No, Mommy. I mean we have got a lot of new projects to do with all this stuff. And we'll explain everything and I'm sure Kara wants to have a talk with us about something important or she not been sent to escort us home.

But what more important for us to do right now is to get all this stuff home and really continue to grieve for Daddy. We have got a lot to do there if we're gonna get our powers to full strength again.

Hiccup, Boden and I just got through stage one of Denial. But we're not quite through stage two of Anger yet. We need to still get through Bargaining, Depression and then finally reach Acceptance."

"What happened while you're gone to make you finally grieve?" their mother asked in shock.

"We met White King and Silver Queen and they knocked some sense into us," they replied.

"White King? Silver Queen?"

"We've got a lot to tell."

"They most certainly do have a lot tell you as do I, Valka. And we've got a lot to tell all of you. That means all of you," Kara gesture to the Dragons. "But for now let's get back to the house and enjoy some hot chocolate and just relax."

"Okay. But you promise to tell all of us what happened right?"

"Yes, Mom/Mommy."

"Okay let's go home."

"Let's get this stuff loaded up first."

So they loaded the stuff up and headed home. The only thing for sure was this portal was the beginning of a new chapter of their lives and the door to a whole new world! For all of them!

The End.


End file.
